Elfen GX Part Two: Terrible Past
by animehime20
Summary: As Haou watches Rei, he remembers his and Judai's past. Judai's past wasn't what a child had always dreamed of. With new friends and new enemies around every corner, how will our young diclonius find his place in the world? Part 2 of Elfen GX JohanXJudai
1. Chapter One: Feverish Attack

Me: Yay!! It's up!! The first chapter of Part Two of my Elfen Lied/GX fanfiction!! I worked hard on this! Here it is!

Lucy: If you aren't clear on anything, read chapter 10 on Part One and it'll all make sense.

Me: Yup!! Please enjoy! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please read! Please please please!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter One: Feverish Attack_**

_"Come with me. I'll protect you, so... come inside my soul. I won't allow you to disappear... Because we are the same. Two sides of the same coin. We are one heart and two minds. So... come inside, my darkness. Become my Voice... and guide me through the human's world..."_

_The two unborn brunette infants souls' hands laced together and locked, never letting go. _

_"Guide me... through Hell."_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"We're sorry about your lost child, ma'am," the doctor said. Nozomi Yuki nodded sadly while she cradled her surviving infant in her arms. Tears streamed from her chocolate eyes as she looked at the child. She then addressed the doctor.

"Thanks, now please... leave me. I want to stay with my baby alone for right now," she said. The doctor nodded and slowly left the room, but not before glancing back at the sad woman and sighing. With that, he closed the door, leaving her alone with her newborn baby.

Nozomi was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and bright brown eyes. She had just given birth to a small child. The child was adorable. But his older identical twin brother Haou hadn't made it. He had died shortly after being born.

The baby was a small male. He had a patch of brown hair with an orange layer on the top, and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. His smile was adorable, and filled anyone who saw it with warmth. But there was one thing about this small child that was different from normal babies.

The baby had horns.

The infant's horns were tiny and white, and came from the side of his small head. Because of his horns, it was obvious what the young infant was born as. He was born as one of the 'monsters' the humans were afraid of.

The infant as a diclonius.

But Nozomi thought the horns looked adorable. She didn't care what others had said about babies born with horns. There was no way this child would do 'those things' when he aged enough. There was no way in Hell.

_Knock knock_

Nozomi lifted her head and glanced at the door to the hospital room. "Come in," she said, knowing exactly who was behind the door. The door opened, and in stepped Nozomi's husband, Satoshi Yuki.

"Nozomi, how's Judai?" Satoshi asked. Nozomi smiled and glanced at the infant in her arms.

"He's doing just fine. The doctor says the horns are a skull deformity, but I think they're cute!" she smiled, hugging the baby, Judai, who laughed and hugged back. Satoshi smiled, and saw no evil within this child, no matter what anyone said about horned children.

Nothing would happen with this beloved child...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Three Years Later..._

Judai, who was now only three years old, groaned in his sleep. His head was burning, and he was covered in sweat. He reached up and towards the door, whispering for his mother to come take the heat away. He couldn't take it anymore.

Nozomi gently pet Judai on the head, humming a gentle tune to the whimpering brunette. She then went by Judai's horns and scratched his head just below them. Judai smirked and giggled lightly at the feeling. He also felt like a cat.

Nozomi smiled and then stood up. "I'll check on you in a little bit, Judai-chan." With that, she kissed her son on the forehead and slowly left the room.

The brunette woman slowly descended the stairs, only to be met by her husband's concerned gaze.

"Is he all right?" Satoshi asked. Nozomi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he just has a fever," she answered, causing her husband to sigh deeply.

"What a relief," he said. Nozmi nodded. Suddenly, their door was thrown open and a large group of soldiers stormed in.

"Who the Hell are you!?" Nozomi yelled. The soldiers smirked, but their leader looked Nozomi in the eyes.

"We're the SAT soldiers from the government. We're here to capture the diclonius that lives here," the leader stated. Judai's mother gasped and then growled evilly.

"You won't touch him when I'm around!" she yelled. The soldier answered her with a bellowing laugh.

" Don't make me laugh. He's coming with us whether you like it or not," he said. Satoshi sneered.

"We'll see about tha-" Suddenly, a noise interrupted the ranting of Judai's father.

_Thud. Thud. Th-thud._

Something descended the stairs, before stopping and looking at the group.

"Mommy?"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai!?" Nozomi called when she saw Judai step down the carpeted stairs and into the front hallway. Judai looked so cute in his pajamas.

He was clothed in a blue pajama top and small blue pants. Clutched in his hand was a red blanket, and his hair was messy. His brown eyes were filled with sleep, and he looked tired. The horns looked almost like little kitty ears on him.

The soldiers gasped when Judai stepped down. The reeled back, as if terrified of the three-year-old.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Judai asked in a cute, tired voice. The small brunette rubbed his eyes in a tired fashion, yawning cutely. (A.N: CUTE!! XD XD)

"It's the diclonius! Kill him!" a soldier yelled, aiming a gun at Judai. Judai gasped and raises his arms to protect himself. As the soldiers prepared to fire their weapons, Judai's father jumped in the way.

BOOM!!

Judai's eyes widened as he saw his father go down, blood coming from a bullet wound in his chest. Nozomi gasped and screamed for her husband, racing over to him and yelling for him to wake up.

Judai shuddered as he saw his father slowly stop breathing. He couldn't hear his mother's shouts for her husband. All the small brunette could hear was silence. He could only see his father laying their. Dying slowly.

"**_Is that fair?_**" a voice suddenly asked, breaking the silence that Judai was forced into. Judai gasped and glanced around, searching for where the voice was coming from. He hadn't noticed that anyone else had heard it.

But now that Judai thought of it... the voice sounded... familiar somehow. Like it's been with him his whole life.

The small brunette gasped and blushed lightly when he felt something like ice wrap around his body. It felt like arms lacing around his shoulders. He felt fingers taking a piece of his hair and running their fingers through it. Then warm lips pressed into his neck. Judai gasped and blushed harder when he heard the voice whisper in his ear.

"**_Is that fair? You were just sleeping, trying to avoid fever and they barged in and did that to your father. Is that fair?_**" Judai slowly shook his head, his eyes glazed over as if he was in a daze.

"No, that is not fair..." he whispered in a spaced-out voice. Judai heard a small laugh come from next to his ear. The small brunette felt a body press against his back, as if something was hugging him. He then heard a deep inhale, and then the voice continued speaking to him and him alone.

"**_How dare they even think of harming your father? How dare they cause such pain? How dare they mess with a diclonius like you? Let's teach them a lesson, ne?_**" Judai smirked evilly when the voice spoke and closed his brown eyes.

'_Yes... let's teach them a lesson_,' he thought. The small brunette smiled, feeling the cold feeling take his hand in its own. The brunette's eyes snapped open, and he smiled. The only thing different were his eyes.

They were filled with a hunger. A blood lust. The thirst for death.

'_Let's drag them through the Hell we've encountered!_'

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai slowly stepped up to the soldier and lowered his head. The soldier looked in confusion at the smaller child.

"What the hell? So, you're turning yourself in, are you?" he asked, laughing. "Ha ha- Huh?"

The soldier stopped laughing when he saw Judai shudder slightly. He then glanced at Judai and watched the small brunette raise his hand and point right at the soldier. "What in Hell- AAAGH!!"

The soldier's head suddenly flew off, having been severed by an invisible force. The remaining soldiers gasped as their leadder fell silent to the ground, his now headless body dripping blood.

Judai snapped his head up, his eyes glowing with a fire of hatred. As he hollered, his appearance changed for only a quick second. But it got Nozomi's attention all right. She was scared when she saw her son change.

Judai's pajama's were replaced with torn bandages. His head and most of his face were covered with bandages, and even his horns were wrapped up tight. Judai's left eye was showing however, but it was different.

It was golden-yellow.

The appearance only lasted for a few moments, and as it appearance, Judai's voice changed.

"**_WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE!? DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!_**" When Judai finished screaming, his appearance returned to normal, his eyes turned back to brown, but his glare didn't still. In fact, it grew even more viscious.

More soldiers were torn in half by the invisible force that were Judai's vectors. Blood sprayed around the walls of the house, soaking everyone and anything that was in its way. Judai threw his head back and laughed violently, scaring Nozomi even more.

"HA HA!! DOES IT HURT!? DOESN'T THAT HURT!? WELL DON'T WORRY!! IT WON'T HURT FOR LONG!! WELCOME TO ME HELL!!" the small child hollered as more soldiers were murdered. He cackled violently again.

Nozomi shuddered visibly. Her eyes were wide with terror. This person wasn't her son! This wasn't the baby she had grown to love. This wasn't her child!

This was a monster!

Finally, Nozomi had had enough.

"STOP IT, JUDAI!!" she hollered, wrapping her arms around her son's waist and pulling him into an embrace. She buried her head into Judai's shoulder and pulled him closer if it was possible. Judai gasped.

The boy's glare stopped and he shuddered in his mother's embrace. Judai glanced around at the blood that was splattered all over the walls. He glanced at the bodies of the soldiers who had perished because of him.

"M-mommy...?" Judai whispered. His mother picked Judai up and hugged him closer. The smaller brunette buried his face into his mother's shoulder and shuddered visibly. "Mommy?"

Nozomi didn't answer. She glanced back at the one surviving soldiers, glared, and then sprung from the house and out the door. Nozomi ran, clutching her son to her chest, she ran as far and as fast as her legs would carry her. She had enough money in her pocket to survive for a while, and she really didn't care what happened. As long as Judai was alive.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

When Nozomi stopped running, she sat down by a tree, still holding Judai to her chest. She gasped for breath, sweat pouring down her neck. She kept trying to breathe when she felt Judai grab her shirt and give it a gentle hug. Nozomi glanced down at her son.

Tears filled Judai's eyes and he was shivering from the cold. But the worst thing was the look of fear and confusion on his face. With a shaking voice, Judai spoke.

"Mommy? What happened? What did I do?" he asked. Nozomi had to keep from crying, herself. She gasped lightly, a few stary tears leaking from her eyes as she embraced her son and stroked his hair lightly.

"Nothing, Judai. You didn't do anything," she sobbed into her son's shoulder, still holding him as tightly as she could. Judai hugged back, but deep down, he knew something was wrong.

He had done something. He had done something bad. He had been the one to kill all those soilders. It was his fault his father was dead. Judai knew it was all his fault.

Judai knew he wasn't normal.

--

Me: How did I do?! Was it cool? Poor Judai-chan!

Lucy: Judai was a bad-ass in this chapter!

Me: Indeed!

Lucy: Please review! Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter Two: Pet

Me: Here's chapter 2 of part 2!

Lucy: If you aren't clear on anything, read chapter 10 on Part One and it'll all make sense, I can assure you.

Me: Yup!! Please enjoy! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please read! Please please please!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Two: Pet_**

"Hey, horned freak!"

Judai, who was currently 10 years old, slowly lifted his head up off the desk he had his head rested on. Judai was currently in school, the school his mother had sent him to.

It was kind of his mother to do this for him. She tried to give Judai all the things he needed to survive in the real world, though she only had a little money for herself. She had gotten a job as a cashier just to make money for Judai and herself to survive. Judai loved his mother greatly, and unlike other dicloni, didn't think of killing her.

Judai was currently clothed in a white T-shirt, red shorts with a black stripe on the side, and white and red sneakers with ankle high red socks. Around his neck was a necklace with a black, metal symbol on it. The necklace had belonged to his father.

The outfit was nice because Judai's mother had made it for him. But you'd never know it from looking at how it was made. It didn't look hand made. Judai couldn't help but smile. He loved his mother a lot.

_SLAP!!_

Judai's hand immediatly shot to the side of his face as he fell off the chair he was sitting on. He crashed onto the ground, clutching his now burning cheek in pain.

"Hey! Answer me when I'm speaking to you!" a voice yelled. Judai slowly glanced up into the face of his attacker. The attacker was a young boy about Judai's age. He was taller than Judai by a few inches, and he looked angry.

"Geez. Don't you even listen to me?!" he yelled, grabbing Judai by the hair and yanking him up. Judai shrieked with pain as he was lifted up. "I said, all horned idiots have to stay outside with the animals! That's what you are!"

The boy threw Judai onto the ground violently and then cackled, leaving Judai to lay upon the cold ground. As the boy laughed, the door opened and another student walked in.

"What!? Teacher, Tenku-kun is tormenting another person!" the student, a female yelled. Tenku, the boy hurting Judai, growled and ran away from the classroom before he could be caught.

The female student ran up to Judai and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hurt?" she asked in a timid voice.

Judai slowly looked up at her with sadness in his brown eyes. Gritting his teeth, he threw the girl's hand off his shoulder and lept up. The girl fell back, startled at the sudden action.

"Fucking humans. They're all alike, _every fucking last one of them_!!" Judai hollered the last part, before racing out of the classroom with his backpack. He raced down the hallway, not caring who he crashed into or who tried to stop him.

Judai had to get away from this Hell. Away from the humans who didn't want him.

Away from the lie he was forced to live out.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai raced into the forest, panting for breath. He had to get away from everyone. Away from those freaking children who insulted him for his horns! Damn them! Damn all of them!

"AAH!" Judai yelped as he tripped on a root from a tree and crashed hard onto the ground. The brunette hissed in pain as he collided with the ground, scraping up his knees.

"Oww... oww... itai..." Judai whimpered, clutching his now bleeding knee in his hands. The young diclonius whimpered more, tears of pain starting to form in his brown eyes.

_Whoo?_

Judai slowly glanced up and spotted a small bird standing in front of him. The bird tilted its head to the side, tweeting lightly at the brunette. The bird was a pigeon, possibly a fairly old pigeon. It's wings were clipped, making it unable to fly. The poor things foot was broken, as from the way it walked.

"Hey, there," Judai smiled, petting the pigeon on the head lightly. The pigeon let losse its noise again, this time it sounded slightly happy. Judai smiled again, before handing the bird some left over food that he had stored in his pocket.

The bird happily ate the food. Judai smiled, and then glared back at the school. He had found something that was his, something he loved like family now.

And no one was gonna take it from him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Hey, horned freak."

Judai lifted his head up off the desk again and glared over at his tormenter. As usual, it was Tenku. That fucking idiot. But today, Tenku had a smirk on his face.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Tenku asked the horned brunette. Judai just glared. Tenku smirked and pulled his hand out from behind his back.

"Recognize him?"

Judai's eyes widened when Tenku pulled out the pigeon, who was struggling to get away. The brunette lept up from his desk, only to be grabbed and restrained by one of Tenku's friends. Judai struggled, his eyes wide with terror.

"Stop it! What are you doing!?" he yelled. Tenku snorted out a laugh.

"Wow, I've never seen you so upset, horned bastard," he laughed. Judai hissed and glared venomously at Tenku.

"This doesn't involve him. Leave him alone!" he yelled. Tenku laughed again, this time glaring at the horned brunette.

"Oh, he is involved in this because you brought him into it. Like I said, all horned idiots belong outside with the animals. But seeing as you like this animal..." Tenku raised the bird up and took his hand, wrapping it around the pigeon's neck.

"I guess I'll have to take it away from you..."

Judai struggled harder, almost flinging the boy off him. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! STOP IT!!" Judai thrashed around violently again. Tenku wouldn't get away with trying to harm his pet like that. He wouldn't get away with-

_SNAP!!_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai gasped when the sound of breaking bones filled the room. The brunette stopped struggling, and he glanced up at Tenku with terror-filled eyes.

Laying limp in Tenku's hands was the pigeon. Its neck was snapped, broken, ceasing the bird's existance on this planet.

Smirking, Tenku released the pigeon's lifeless body, allowing it to hit the floor with a wet smack. Tenku laughed at Judai, pointing at him with an even bigger smirk.

"This is what happens to people with horns, too. You're not human, you don't belong here!" With that, Tenku threw his head back and laughed violently.

Judai glanced at the ground, unable to cry, to scream, to do anything. His pet... his beloved friend... had just been killed right in front of him. He hadn't been able to do anything. If only he had been stronger, the pigeon would still be...

Judai clenched his teeth and then clenched his fists. His hair fell in his face as he was unable to get Tenku's stupid laugh out of his mind. Tenku kept laughing. Laughing over the death of a poor animal that had never done anything wrong!

"You know who's not human?" Judai suddenly said out loud. The boys gasped and glanced over at Judai when they heard him speak. Judai's head was still lowered, and the boy restraining him stared at him in confusion.

"W-what?" Tenku whispered. The young brunette diclonius grit his teeth harder.

"You know who deserves to die? Do you know who the monsters are?" Judai whispered. He whispering caused the boys to stop their horrid laughing, and stare at him. Waiting in fear for what Judai was going to do.

"People... people like..." Judai inhaled deeply, squeezing his eyes shut. Then... he lost control and hollered his message.

"**_PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!_**"

As Judai hollered, the boy restraining him was torn in half by an invisible force. Blood splattered all over Judai's back and all over the walls. The group of boys gasped as Judai turned his glare, and his vectors, towards them.

More blood stained the walls.

Judai lurched over, covering his mouth with his hand at the sight of the blood. Slight laughter filled his voice as he glanced around the room. He had returned, his full consciousness, but...

Something would never be right about him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai stood by a small grave he had made for the bird. He sighed deeply, smiling sadly at the small bird that used to be. The wind blew across the trees, ending the eerie silence that Judai had brought on.

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me... you'd still be alive," Judai whispered. The brunette glanced up at the sky sadly, his brown eyes glimmering with crystal tears. Judai's eyes then filled with rage.

"Fucking humans! It's all their fault! It's all, all their fucking fault!" Judai hissed through his teeth. The wind seemed to blow harder when Judai hissed out his message. The wind swirled through the mountains, carrying Judai's message through the earth, though it would never be heard.

"U-um..." Judai looked up and spun around to face the sorce of the voice he had just heard.

Standing a good few feet away from the brunette was a girl about his age. She had ebony black hair that fell gently around her chest. Her eyes were a light brown and were wide with slight fear and amazement. She clutched a sketchbook in her hands, which were trembling ever so slightly. The girl was clothed in a pale green T shirt, and a black skirt that ended just above her knees. Her feet were covered by white shin-length socks and green sneakers.

"U-um... are those... horns?" the girl asked. Judai stared at her with slight shock and fear visible in his eyes. He slowly glanced at the ground and nodded.

Suddenly, he felt someone turn him around and grasp his shoulders harshly. He found himself face-to-face with the same girl, only her eyes were filled with happiness and amazement.

"So cool! That's amazing! They're real!? That's so cool!!" she yelled, gently shaking Judai back and forth. Judai gasped in shock, trembling slightly at the girl's reaction.

"W-what...?" Judai whispered, afraid to say it any louder. For once in his life, someone other than his parents had said that Judai's horns were awesome and amazing.

For once in his 10-year-old life since he was three, Judai felt actually happy.

--

Me: Yay yay yay yay yay!! Who is this mystery girl!? Who is she and what is she gonna think of Judai?! What what what!?

Lucy: Did you have sugar!?

Me: Indeed! Those fucking kids got what they diserved! Killing Judai's pet... ROT IN HELL YOU BASTARDS!! WA HA!!

Lucy: Calm down, Aibou!! Please review! Chapter three will be up soon.


	3. Chapter Three: Friend

Me: Here's chapter 3 of part 2!

Lucy: Holy hell that was quick!

Me: Well, I wanna get to part 4 as soon as possible! That's the most fluffiest part I've ever written, that and part three that is! If you aren't clear on anything, read chapter 10 on Part One and it'll all make sense, I can assure you.

Lucy: Yup!! Please enjoy! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: READ READ READ!!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Three: Friend_**

"How amazing! Those horns are awesome!!" the girl yelled. Judai could only stare at the girl in confusion. She actually liked his horns? How could someone like them? Fianlly, Judai had had enough.

"If you think they're so great, you should try living with them," he whispered. The girl stopped shaking him, and released his shoulders.

"What?" she asked. Judai grit his teeth before responding.

"Do you know how many strange looks I get? How many people call me a freak? How much I wish I was normal!? I hate them! I hate these fucking horns!" he yelled. The girl stepped back a bit, allowing Judai to calm down.

Tears burned in the brunette's eyes as he shivered. Judai exhaled deeply before turning away from the blak-haired girl, tears threatening to fall any minute.

"But I can't expect a human like you to know about that," he said sadly. Judai sighed sadly and started walking away from the girl. He then heard a small noise.

"M-my name is Rei! Rei Saotome! Please! I want to be friends!" the girl yelled. Judai suddenly stopped and glanced back with shock-filled eyes.

"W-what...?" he whispered. Judai slowly turned back to face Rei, shock in his eyes. Rei shivered when she saw the look on Judai's face, but she kept speaking.

"I want to be friends! I'll be right at this spot tomorrow! I want to see you again!" she called. Judai could only stare at the girl in shock.

_'Even with these horns... she wants to be... friends?_' Judai thought. He sighed and then turned his back to Rei, not allowing her to see his face.

"I might consider coming back," he said before walking away. He heard the girl behind him give a little whoop of happiness and Judai couldn't help but smile.

He smiled the whole way home.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Where are you going?" Rei glanced over her shoulder and saw her father staring down at her with a questioning look in his eyes. Rei pointed at the mountains that waited in the back of the town.

"To meet a friend I promised to meet today," she answered. Suddenly, her father grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Rei gulped when she saw the worry in her father's eyes.

"Rei, a murderer killed 2 children yesterday in a school in those mountains. They didn't catch the murderer! So until they find him..." Rei's father locked the door and placed the key in his pocket.

"You aren't allowed to leave this house!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai sat by the tree where the gravestone he had made for the bird was. He had been sitting there for what felt like hours. And according to the sun setting, it had been hours. Judai had been here since the sun came up.

Rain started dripping, a few drops landing on his nose and the top of his head. Judai sighed deeply as the rain poured harder down on him. Tears started filling his eyes, but they weren't visible in the falling rain.

"...Liar..." he whispered. He knew Rei wasn't coming for him. She didn't want to see him. She didn't think Judai's horns were cool. She didn't think-

"WAAH!!" Judai yelped when his vision suddenly became blocked by something dropped on his head. He immediatly grabbed the part covering his face and lifted it up, only to be met by a pair of gentle brown eyes.

"...You... came..." Judai gasped. Rei nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I did! I had to sneak out because dad didn't want me leaving," she said. Judai nodded and then felt whatever had been placed over his head.

It was nice and water-proof, allowing not even a single drop to touch his horns. In fact, Judai didn't even look like he had horns with what was on him.

"Do you like it?" Rei asked. "It's my father's old fishing hat. He doesn't use it at all, so I thought you might want it. You said those horns give you trouble, so why not hide them?"

Judai glanced up at Rei and then at the ground. He felt Rei take his hand and pull him up off the ground.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home and we can play tomorrow," Rei smiled. She turned and started dragging Judai towards the town, where both of their houses were.

Judai smiled again, taking Rei's hand in his own and walking behind her, laughing lightly.

He had an ally in this world.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"This is where we part," Judai suddenly said once they were in the middle of town. Rei turned around and looked at Judai with a slight concern in her eyes.

"A-are you sure?" she asked. Judai nodded slowly. "O-okay. I-I'll see you tomorrow again, right? Same place as today?"

Judai smiled warmly and glanced up at her, still smiling. "Yup."

Rei smiled in relief and then took off in the direction of where her home was. Before she got too far, however, she turned around and called to Judai.

"Hey! I ment what I said! I really do think of you as my friend! Bye bye!!" With that, Rei took off towards her house, possibly going to get in trouble for being outside when she wasn't supposed to.

Judai blushed lightly at the words, not out of love, but out of happiness. He finally found a friend. Someone who he could trust. An ally... in this Hell. Judai smiled and looked up at the sky, tears of happiness falling from his eyes.

"Thank you... God..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai?" Nozomi called out when she heard the door close tightly. Judai stomped off his shoes and slowly removed them. He placed the shoes by the front yard and walked into the living room where his mother was.

"I'm home, Mother," he called out. Laying on the couch was his mother. Nozomi had cut her hair shorter, and she didn't wear any make-up, which made her look ever-so slightly different. You wouldn't actually recognize her as Nozomi if you hadn't seen her everyday.

"Hello, Judai! Oh, where did you get that hat?" Nozomi asked, standing up and hugging Judai tightly. Judai smiled and removed the fishing hat to get a good look at it.

It was a one-size-fits-all hat, so Judai could wear it forever if he wanted to. It was an army green color, with a pocket on the side and no hooks, unlike most hats. It was really warm and water-proof.

"A friend... gave it to me," Judai smiled, recieving a bigger hug from his mother.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"The zoo?" Judai asked the next day when he went to meet Rei. Rei nodded quickly, holding up the two tickets.

"It's really, really fun! There's a bunch of exotic animals that don't live around here, and it's just amazing! We can go today!" she said, smiling. Judai sighed deeply and looked away.

"I'll go... But there's not a 100 percent chance that I'll enjoy it at all," he said. Rei nodded as if mocking him and grabbed his wrist. She then dragged him towards the town where the bus would take them to the zoo.

"Yeah, yeah. Just c'mon! We'll have fun!" she said. Judai nodded.

"Sure we will," he said sarcastically.

--

Me: Yay yay yay yay yay!! Judai and Rei are going to the zoo!

Lucy: The zoo, the zoo, the zoo, the ZOO!! XD XD XD XD

Me: ... Lucy likes the zoo. A lot.

Lucy: Indeed I do, Aibou!!

Me: Riiight... Okay! Read and review please!! Chapter four will be up soon! I promise!


	4. Chapter Four: The Zoo

Me: Here's chapter 4 of part 2! Holy Hell, I'm on a roll! I might just have part 2 done by Monday! Maybe!

Lucy: Let's hope so!

Me: -sighs- But I guess that's why I'm typing so much!!

Lucy: Yup!! Please enjoy! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: READ IT READ IT READ IT!!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Four: The Zoo_**

"WHOA!!" Judai suddenly hollered, causing Rei to leap a good 10 feet into the air. Rei glanced at the brunette in confusion, wondering what had caused him to suddenly scream like that.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!! IT'S HUGE!!" Judai yelled, racing over to the elephant cage. He slammed himself up against the metal bars and stared in amazement at the animal. Rei's left eye twitched at Judai's childish acts.

"...It's an elephant," she said. The elephant released a loud trumpeting noise, and Judai squealed in delight, startling Rei even more than before.

"WHOA!!" he yelled, amazement filling his chocolate eyes. Judai glanced back at Rei, blushed in embarrassment for his sudden outburst, and pulled back from the cage.

"I-I wasn't amazed... It just... surprised me, that's all," he said, still blushing in embarrassment. Rei laughed and grabbed Judai's wrist, dragging him towards another exhibit.

"Geez, you gotta calm down," Rei laughed again. As they walked, Rei lectured the brunette. "You have to promise to keep calm and try to-"

"HOLY!!" Judai hollered, scaring Rei again. The brunette jerked his hand away from Rei's grip and raced towards the giraffe cage. He slammed against the cage again, smiling at the large animal.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF ITS NECK!! HOW DOES IT EAT LIKE THAT!! IT'S SOOOO BIG!!" Judai laughed, squealing like a fangirl at the sight of the creature. Suddenly, he remembered that Rei was with him, possibly laughing at his 'childishness'.

Rei walked over and handed Judai an ice-cream cone. "Here," she smiled. Judai nodded and took the cone, starting to eat the ice-cream.

"I-it's cold!" Judai laughed, causing Rei to laugh as well. Rei smirked. At least Judai seemed to be having fun. That's all Rei wanted in the first place.

Judai sat still eating his ice-cream, when he noticed two policemen walk by him and Rei. The policemen were talking to each other, but Judai caught part of their sentance.

"We still haven't found that murderer," one said. The other scoffed.

"We'll find him, don't worry," he said. As they vanished from view, Judai placed his hand over his face, sighing deeply in annoyance. Fortunately, Rei was too busy eating her ice-cream to notice.

'_Hmph. Stupid humans. I guess I'll have to kill again in order to maintain my hiding place_,' Judai thought. Suddenly, he gasped silently when he realized what he had just thought.

'_Kill again!? Why? Why am I thinking such things?_' Judai thought, shuddering lightly. He gasped when he heard a voice right next to his ear, speaking to him gently.

"**_Maybe it's because you enjoy killing those idiots called humans?_**" Judai recognized this voice. It's the same one that spoke to him when he was 3 years old. The same one that told him to kill those soldiers!

The same voice that was always telling him to kill the humans.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_'W-what are you saying!?_' Judai thought, shuddering lightly at the voice. The voice laughed lightly, then spoke to him again in an echoey version of his own voice.

"**_I'm saying that these humans deserve to die. After all, aren't they the ones who harmed you? Who insulted you? Who took your pet bird away from you!?_**" the voice yelled. Judai glanced around, noticing that Rei hadn't heard the voice. No one had heard the voice. No one else.

Judai was the only one who could hear it. The only one who could hear the voice.

'_Stop saying such things! Not all humans deserve to die!!_' Judai hollered in his mind. The voice didn't answer suddenly, but rather, waited a few moments. Judai smirked, thinking that he had won this fight. But then the voice spoke.

"**_Humans... Not all of them deserve to die, that's true. But... what about the ones who harm you? It's kill or be killed in this world. If you want to survive, you have to kill them. Kill the ones who oppose you. Kill them all_**," it whispered gently to the horned brunette.

Judai covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. He clenched his teeth before opening his mouth and hollering out his message that he had wanted to yell for a long time.

"SHUT UP!!"

Rei gasped at Judai's sudden scream, spinning around to face him. She gently shook Judai's shoulders, snapping him out of his trance. Judai gasped and glanced up into Rei's brown eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Judai nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah... Sorry... I... spaced out again," he whispered. Rei nodded slowly before standing and taking Judai up with her, causing the brunette to gasp lightly in shock.

"C'mon, we have to go catch the bus before it leaves," she said. Judai nodded, and they walked towards the bus stop, Judai never taking his eyes off the elephant.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Rei sat next to Judai as they rose the bus, waiting for the bus ride to be over. Judai fiddled with the fishing hat Rei had given him, while Rei fiddled with her chest-length hair.

'I wonder... why Rei's so quiet. She'd usually be giving me a lecture right now. Maybe see... doesn't like me anymore,' Judai thought sadly, glancing at the ground with sadness in his brown eyes.

"**_Then you should just kill her right now_**," a sudden familiar voice broke the silence. Judai gasped softly and placed a hand on the right side of his head, where one of his horns was.

'_Shit! It's that voice again!_' he thought. The voice laughed lightly and spoke again, only allowing Judai to hear it's terrible messages.

"**_If a human pisses you off, then you should be able to kill them. It's okay to kill them if they abuse you_**."

'_Shut up! You don't know a thing!_'

"**_Rei must like another boy. She must be silent because she doesn't know how to tell you that she hates you_**."

'_..._'

"**_You should kill her now. That way, your pain will only last a short time_**."

'_Shut up! You don't understand! I don't hate humans like you do! I don't want to kill!_'

"**_Then why didn't you hesitate when those boys killed your bird?_**"

'_...!_'

"**_Don't you think it's okay to kill humans who deserve to die? People who insult you for who you are deserve a horrid death! And you're just the person to teach them a lesson in cruelty! If they hurt you, hurt them back!_**"

'_I'm not like that! I don't believe in that!!_'

"**_Then the pain will only get worse. And worse... and worse..._**"

'_...No... I don't want it to get worse... It hurts enough already..._'

"**_Then end them! Humans are stupid creatures! All they care about is causing you pain! End them! End their fucking existance on this Hell they call a home!_**"

_'SHUT UP! Who the Hell are you!?_'

"**_..._**"

Judai wondered why the voice was so silent. Why had it stopped speaking to him suddenly? Had Judai said something wrong to it. Suddenly, a small, slightly sad laugh came from the back of Judai's head.

"**_As if you don't already know..._**"

Judai glared slightly, becoming very lost in thought. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts. The voice was raspy, and sounded like it was in pain.

"I-I can't... breathe..."

Judai glanced down suddenly, gasping when he saw his hands wrapped around Rei's neck, squeezing her small throat in a rough fashion. Judai gasped again, releasing his grip on the girl's throat.

He had almost done it! Judai had almost killed Rei!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I-I'm so sorry!!" Judai screamed, leaping back from the black-haired girl. He dropped to his seat next to Rei and shuddered violently. He had almost murdered Rei!

Rei coughed a few times before glancing over at Judai, confusion written all over her face. She glanced up and down his body, wondering what had made the little diclonius do such a thing.

"W-what made you do that...?" she asked, rubbing her now sore neck. Judai glanced at the ground, avoiding the question by all means. He didn't want to face the truth of what he had just attempted.

After a few moments of silence, Judai spoke up.

"Hey, Rei?" he asked. Rei glanced over and stared at the brunette, who was currently glancing at the ground. Judai shuddered slightly.

"Yes?" Rei asked. Judai gulped and lowered his head further.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked. Rei kept quiet, waiting for the horned boy to continue his request. Judai waited for a moment, and then spoke softly.

"I-if... If I keep doing all these things... If I can't control it... Rei..." Judai lifted his head and glanced over at Rei, tears filling his eyes as he spoke the final words.

"I want you to end it..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"W-what are you saying?" Rei whispered, afraid to speak any louder. Judai merely glanced at the ground and sighed deeply before glancing away from Rei.

"It's... nothing... Nevermind it..." he whispered. Rei nodded slowly, unable to take her eyes off of Judai. What had he been trying to say? Was it really important? What did he mean by 'end it'?

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Rei asked when they got off the bus. Judai glanced up at the black-haired girl and nodded once, smiling happily.

"Yup," he answered, still smiling widely. Rei couldn't help but smile as well. She felt happy when Judai was happy. After they said their good byes, both of them took off for their houses.

But Judai couldn't forget his request. Neither could Rei. She didn't know what Judai had ment. What in the world had he ment by 'end it'? Rei shook her head, trying to ignore it. But somehow she couldn't.

_"I-if... If I keep doing all these things... If I can't control it... Rei..."_

Rei clenched her teeth, squeezing her brown eyes shut and clutching the sides of her head as the message replayed in her mind. She remembered Judai's sad face when he said it.

_"I want you to end it..."_

--

Me: Uh-oh! Judai's hearing voices...

Lucy: SCHIZOPHRENIA!!

Me: NO DUH LUCY!! God! idiot!

Lucy: How rude of you!!

Me: What ever! Chapter five will be up soon! Then after chapter five... BLOOD, MAIMING, DESTROYING, CRUSHING!!

Lucy: HOLY HELL!! Calm down!!

Me: Please review! XD


	5. Chapter Five: Whisper in the Dark

Me: Here's chapter 5 of part 2! Sweetness!!

Lucy: You're updating all over the place today!!

Me: Yup! I'll update tomorrow, too!

Lucy: Holy fuck nuggets!! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Awesomene- 'Fuck nuggets?'

Lucy: Don't question me.

Me: Okaaaay then...

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Five: Whisper in the Dark_**

Judai sat on the ground, flicking a rock around with his fingers. He stared at the rock, humming a light tune to himself. The rock was small and fragile, and actually broke when Judai flicked it.

"Am I like this rock? Broken easily?" Judai whispered. He waited a few moments, expecting someone to answer him. He got no reply. Judai exhaled and looked for another rock to flick around.

"**_You aren't like that rock. Not yet anyway_**."

Judai cringed when he heard the Voice speak. He sighed and glanced up, as if expecting to see someone talking to him. Not a single soul was around. Just the Voice in the back of Judai's mind.

_'What do you mean 'not yet'?_' Judai thought. The voice remained silent for a few moments. Then it spoke.

"**_Because they lie to you... Becuase those idiots insult you, you'll become like that rock. Broken easily_**," it said. Judai clenched his teeth and growled.

_'Stop it! Not all humans are bad!!_'

"...**_I agree with you_**..." Judai gasped. The voice had... said something kind abotu humans.

_'W-what...?_'

"**_Not all humans deserve to die. That Rei girl... unless she hurts you... doesn't deserve to die. Your mother... doesn't deserve to die. Your father didn't deserve to die, either_**," the voice said. This shocked Judai.

_'A-are you drunk or something?_'

"**_Ha ha. No. I'm just seeing things clearly for the first time. But... those other humans. Those people who insult you, kill them all. They don't deserve to live! They are unforgivable!!_**"

'_...'_ Judai couldn't argue. The voice was right. The people who insulted him deserved to die. People who made you miserable, deserve to die, don't they? The voice spoked again.

"**_But... this world isn't for you? Is that what they say?_**"

'_...Yeah..._'

"...**_I see. Hmph. Fucking monsters. They're wrong, you know. But then again... they are right... in a way."_**

_'W-what? What do you mean by that?_'

Silence.

Judai sighed and glanced up at the darknening sky. He sighed again, louder this time, and rose to his feet. Taking a few steps forward, Judai yawned.

"I better go home before Mom gets worried," he said, rubbing his eyes in a cute, tired fashion before heading home.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Hey, Rei!" Judai called, racing up the Stone Steps to meet Rei. The black-haired girl glanced down at Judai from the top of the stairs with a sad look on her face.

"W-what's wrong?" Judai asked, when he reached the top of the Stone Steps where Rei was. Rei exhaled deeply and gazed into Judai's chocolate eyes.

"I might be... leaving soon..." she said. Judai felt his heart clench. His brown eyes widened in terror.

_'No... t-this can't be... NO! Not again! I won't be all alone again!!_' Judai clenched his fists, gritting his teeth in anger. He felt something tugging at his back, but he chose to ignore it. His anger could only be increased. He hates everything now!

"U-um..." Judai gasped and glanced over at Rei, who was shivering and blushing lightly. Judai tilted his head to the side, wondering why Rei was shuddering so much.

"U-um... there's something I wanna tell you before I go..." she whispered. Judai waited, wondering what Rei was going to say to him. Maybe she was going to... make him go away.

"I... I really love you. No one else matters so much to me! I love you and only you!" Rei yelled, sobbing lightly. Judai gasped at this. No one but his mother had ever said such a thing to him.

Judai felt happy. Truely happy. For once in his miserable life, Judai loved his horns.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_It's the fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me  
And one day will come to life  
Have to save my beloved  
There is no escape  
Because my fate  
Is horror and doom_

Rei glanced over at Judai in confusion. The brunette's eyes were closed, and his mouth was moving while the song came out. Judai truely had an amazing voice. It was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful thing Rei had ever heard.

Judai finished his song, and smiled at Rei happily. He then hugged her and looked down at the ground.

"Say, are you... going to the festival tonight?" Judai asked. Rei nodded slowly.

"Yeah," she said. Judai gulped hard, nearly gagging himself.

"Do you... think I could come with you?" he asked hesitantly. Rei remained silent for a moment. She then cleared her throat and spoke in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry. I already promised my other friend that I'd go with them," she said. Judai nodded slowly, slightly disappointed.

"I understand. Um... Rei?" Judai whispered. Rei glanced over at Judai with slight concern in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Is your friend a boy... or a girl?"

"..."

"..."

"A girl."

Judai sighed in relief, and then smiled at the black-haired girl with his genuine smile, that made anyone happy.

"That's great! Have a good time!" he smirked happily. With that, Judai raced down the Stone Steps, waving happily to Rei as he disappeared from her sight.

_'I'll go visit her at the festival! She'll be so surprised!_' Judai thought, smiling as he skipped home, humming 'It's the Fear' in his beautiful singing voice.

However, Rei wouldn't be the only one surprised.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The festival. Lanterns were hung everywhere. Stands were up, selling their goods, and making the night enjoyable. People walked around, filling up the small area quickly.

"Aw, nuts!" Martin hollered as he screwed up on cutting out the cardboard figurine he was trying to make at the festival. Rei snickered at her friend's feeble attempts. (A.N: Remember Martin? The guy who turned evil? This is him as a 10 year old)

"Don't act like you're so cool!" Martin yelled, glancing back at Rei and giving her a playful glare. Rei laughed again, staring at Martin happily. She really, really liked him. And perhaps... it was time to tell him how she felt.

"Martin..." Rei whispered, embracing Martin close. She nuzzled into his neck and sighed deeply. "Oh, Martin..." Rei smiled and snuggled further into Martin's neck.

"You're the only one who means the world to me. I love you, Martin," she smiled. Martin blushed and hugged Rei back, snuggling with her as well.

"I love you, too, Rei-chan," he whispered lovingly. Both of them never wanted to leave each other. Both had also hoped no one had been around to hear their words of love. The words ment for only each other's ears.

Standing a few feet from Rei and Martin was a young boy. Possibly 10 years old. He had spiked brown hair with an orange patch on the top. His brown eyes were filled with betrayal and sadness. He was clothed in a white T shirt, red shorts, and white sneakers. On his head was an army green fishing hat, covering the two small horns upon his head.

Standing a few feet from Rei and Martin was Judai, a betrayed look upon his face. Tears filled his hurt brown eyes as he lowered his head to glance at the ground.

'_The voice was right... There really is... no place for me... in this Hell... humans call a home_.'

--

Me: Poor Judai! :((

Lucy: How dare she betray him like that!? Doesn't she know what he's been through!

Me: I guess not! Are you happy, Rei!?

Lucy: Grr!! I'll fucking murder her for leading Judai-chan on like this!!

Me: No! It'll get better, I promise! Chapter six will be up soon!

Lucy: Fortunately for the readers, you don't do character bashing unless it's Giese.

Me: Indeed I do! I fucking hate Giese.

Lucy: Oh, me too!

Me: Please review! XD


	6. Chapter Six: Birth of Haou

Me: Here's chapter 6 of part 2! Sweetness!!

Lucy: You're updating all over the place!! Geez!!

Me: Yup! I'll update forever until I fucking finish this part!!

Lucy: Yayz!! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: WHOOT! Review! Review!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Six: Birth of Haou_**

Judai watched Rei and Martin hugging and totally ignoring his presence. They had no idea that the hurt brunette was even there at the moment. They didn't even see him.

Judai lowered his head and glanced at the ground, avoiding anyone's glances. He trembled visibly, his knees knocking together a few times. As tears filled his eyes, only one word echoed in his mind.

_'Why...? Why...!?_' he thought, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Suddenly, someone threw him to the ground.

"MOVE IT!!" a passing man yelled. Judai crashed to the ground with a hard thack, not getting up after that. This gained the attemtion of about 12 people, who all crowded around Judai, whispering mean things and words of gossip.

Judai was in too much agony, heartbreak, and depression to focus on those people and their insults towards the poor little horned boy. He didn't care about anything. He clenched his fist and sobbed lightly.

_'I-it's clear to me now... No one could ever love a boy with horns sticking out of his head. No one could... love me..._' Judai slowly raised his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. Judai gasped in surprise when he glanced up.

Surrounding him was nothing but darkness.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"W-where am I?" Judai whispered. He glanced around urgently, not recognizing where he was. He couldn't hear the people's insults anymore, but he was scared. What's going on!?

"_You seem pretty happy with your unreal emotions_." Judai gasped and glanced up when he recognized a small voice. He gasped when he saw Rei standing in front of him, a deranged smirk on her face.

"Rei!?" Judai whispered. Rei smirked and glanced down at him with hatred in her eyes.

"_How could I ever feel anything close to love for such a weird horned boy?_" she asked in a strange, echoed version of her normal voice. Judai shuddered, finally realizing where he was.

He was seeing everyone's thought. This was... the inside of his own mind.

"T-then why? Why were you so nice to me?!" Judai screamed, almost demanding an answer. Rei snickered again and glanced up at Judai, shadows casting an eerie glance into her brown eyes.

"_I adore strange creatures, you know_," she said. Judai gasped and shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't take this anymore! He couldn't stand to be called a strange creature!

"_Hey, horned freak!!_" a familiar voice screamed out in a taunting laugh. Judai lifted his head again, only to see that Rei was gone. Judai was expecting to see Tenku, but instead, was met by a headless version of Tenku.

"_Didn't you hear me!? All horned freaks hafta sleep outside!!_" Tenku cackled, causing blood to come from his neck. Judai shuddered again and covered his face wtih his hands.

_Splat!_

Judai gasped and slowly glanced up to see what had made that splat noise. When he saw, he felt like he was going to throw up.

It was the pigeon that Tenku had snapped the neck of. Blood was coming from the body, and the pigeon's eyes were wide with terror. Judai released a shriek and skidded back from the dead body. He then spun around when he heard crying.

Standing a little ways away from him was a girl. The girl choked out a sob, her hands covering her face. Suddenly, her sobbing became a cackling laugh.

"_You're such an idiot. It's because you trust humans, when you aren't even one! You're different from us! That's why we can betray you so easily!_" the girl yelled. She pulled her hands away from her face, revealing her eyes to be gougged out and blood dripping from the empty eye sockets.

"_Even betraying you doesn't hurt that much inside_," she laughed. Judai gasped and slowly shook his head, tears streaming from his brown eyes. He coughed once and shook his head again.

"N-no more... I can't take this anymore!!" Judai yelled. He suddenly felt something come up in his throat. Judai gasped, groaned, and then leaned over onto his knees.

Judai threw up, sobbing and coughing as he did so. It hurt so much. This was too much! He couldn't cope with this! He didn't belong anywhere now! There was no place for Judai to return to.

Judai suddenly felt something land on his shoulder. It felt like a hand. He then felt another hand running up and down his back in a comforting fashion. The hand on his shoulder wrapped around him, hugging him slightly.

Judai gasped and spun around to meet the person who was trying to comfort him so much. Judai held his breath when he came face to face with the person.

The person's entire face and head were covered in bandages, except for their left eye. The person was a male. He had horns on his head, making him a diclonius as well. The boy's one appearing eye was bright yellow.

Judai whimpered and stared at the person, tears still streaming down his cheeks as terror filled his body. He coughed before asking the person the question he had on his mind.

"W-who are you...?"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"W-who are you...?" Judai whispered to the being standing right before him. He was scared. This person could kill him in a millisecond if it wanted to. But for some reason, the person didn't.

The person was covered almost entirely in bandages. He was about Judai's age, and his whole body was covered in a few bandages. Some skin was revealed, but nothing major. The boy's head was covered in bandages, wrapped arounded everything, including his horns. Only his left eye was showing, and it was piercing yellow, and filled with a certain comforting and anger.

"...**_I am called... Haou_**," the being stated. Judai shuddered lightly when he heard the being's voice. Tears slipped from the brunette's eyes.

"H-Haou?" Judai whispered. The being nodded slowly and reached forward. He cupped Judai's cheek in his hand and wiped the tears away slowly and in a comforting fashion.

"**_They say there's no place for you. Those fucking humans even dare to make you cry! They won't be forgiven_**," Haou said to the whimpering brunette. Judai shuddered lightly at the mention of humans making him cry.

"Haou, what do I do? I...I don't know where I can go at this point. They're right! There is no place for me to live!!" the brunette hollered, sobbing harder.

"**_..._**" Haou stared at the sobbing brunette, slowly trying to calm him down and wipe away the tears. The gold-eyed boy grit his teeth under the bandages. How dare those humans cause Judai such pain!?

"...**_So make a place_**," Haou whispered enough to get Judai's attention. Judai gasped and glanced up at Haou with confusion written on his face.

"W-what do you mean...?" he whispered. Haou smirked under his bandages and grabbed a fistful of the ones on his face.

"**_Isn't that obvious_**?" Haou whispered, tearing the bandages loose from his face. The white strips flew around, covering Haou's face for yet another minute before floating gently to the ground. Judai gasped.

Haou was a mirror image of himself! The same brown spiked hair with the mop of orange on top, the same facial features, everything! But there was one difference.

Haou's right eye was covered by his brown bangs, revealing only his left gold eye. The left eye was filled with a certain hatred towards humanity. Judai shivered lightly at the sight of this boy.

"**_There's no place for you. So let's make a place together. You saved me 10 years ago, so now... I'll save you_**," Haou said, reaching out his hand to Judai. Judai stared at the hand in shock.

"**_Neglect... hatred... cruelty... That's all those humans have ever shown you. But some of them... are good. But those good ones are taunted like you are. So... let's teach them a lesson. Let's show them what happens when you mess with a diclonius's heart!!_**" Haou hollered.

Judai stared at Haou's hand for the longest time, considering his options. He could refuse to accept, but then, he'd be hated for the rest of his life. The other option was to accept, but then... What would happen after that?

"...Rei..." Judai whispered, tears slipping from his eyes. He lowered his head, still considering his options. What would he do if he refused? What could he do then?

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

In the physical world, Judai's body was still laying upon the ground. By this point, a crowd had gathered around him, pointing and saying strange things about him.

"What a strange child! Sleeping in a place like this!" a woman scoffed. Other murmured in agreement. A drunk man stumbled around and stopped right behind Judai.

"Hay! Ya're in muh way! Mooove it, ya kid! This ain't no place fer ya to me sleepin'!" the man slurred drunkly. Judai's body reacted and slowly pushed itself up off the ground.

Judai's hand shot up to the fishing hat ontop of his head. With a gentle yank, the hat came off, revealing Judai's tiny, yet adorable horns! The drunk man gasped, as did many others.

"Whuzzat?" the drunk man asked. Judai kept his head lowered, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. The crowd around him was frozen in fear. What was this boy up to.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Back in Judai's mind, Judai lowered his head and sobbed. He had finally made his decision. The exact one that would change his life for ever. There was no turning back once it happened.

But Judai couldn't take it anymore. The pain. The hating. It had to stop!

"G-good bye, Rei. I really did like you," he whispered. With that, Judai launched forward and grabbed Haou's hand, their fingers lacing together. Haou smiled warmly at Judai, filling the younger brunette with warmth. And Judai smiled back.

Judai was happy. He finally had made... another friend. And this one, wouldn't abandon him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Suddenly, the crowd that had formed around Judai were all torn in half by an invisible force. Judai's vectors. Blood splattered all over the place, coating Judai in blood.

Judai's head was lowered as the bodies around his blew apart, the top halves crashing to the ground with wet thuds, the lower halfs shrinking to the ground while spurting blood like a garden hose. Other innocent by-standers squealed in terror and disgust.

"W-what the Hell was that!?" a man hollered. Women shrieked and children hollered.

"A bomb!!" a young girl hollered. After hearing that, people fled from the scene, hollering for someone to call the police or to run away before another one blew up.

Judai, still keeping his head lowered, started walking after them, keeping an ever-so-slow pace. As he walked someone stepped in front of him.

"Um..." Judai slowly raised his head, not enough to see his eyes, but enough that he could glance at who was speaking to him in such a rude way.

Standing in front of him was someone who appeared to be one of those mean girls you hear about in movies. The ones who wear too much make-up and squeal when they break a nail. Mean. Unforgivable. Dead.

"Why are you in my way? Move i-" Before the snobby bitch could finish her sentance, her head flew off, cut by Judai's vectors. Her head fell in front of Judai, coating him in even more blood. Judai raised his head slightly so his eyes were visible.

They weren't their normal chocolate brown color. They were a bright, piercing yellow that seemed to glow with an invisible fire to them. This boy wasn't Judai. This was his other self, the side he had rescued 10 years ago from death. His beloved brother who hadn't survived. The one Judai had taken into his soul and mind.

This was Haou.

Haou sneered as the woman's head crashed to the ground. The gold-eyed brunette glanced around darkly, sneering at all the people who had caused his other self, his beloved younger brother, so much pain.

"..._**I'll slaughter all of you for what you did to Judai**_..." Haou whispered.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Unknown to Haou, he was being watched.

Shuddering in his hiding place was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He looked almost exactly like Rei, only he was a lot younger. Possibly only 6 years old. The boy shuddered, watching Haou murder all these people.

"What's going on?" Martin asked when he saw people running and screaming. Rei shook her head as her father came running over, urgency visible on his face.

"Rei! Have you seen Maron!?" he yelled. Rei shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen my little brother anywhere," she said. (A.N: I created Maron. Rei doesn't really have a brother)

Rei's father gasped and glanced around urgently. He sighed in relief when he saw Maron walking up to him, but then his look of happiness faded.

Maron's brown eyes were wide with terror, and he was coated in blood. He was shivering slightly, as if he'd just witnessed something terrible.

"Maron! What happened!? Why are you covered in blood!?" Rei's father hollered. Rei gasped when she saw her younger brother in such a state. Maron slowly raised his head, shivering.

"Daddy... a lot of people... were killed... by a boy... with horns..." he whispered. Rei gasped and spun around to face her younger brother, terror and anger filling her eyes. Martin gasped at Rei's reaction.

"Horns!?" Rei yelled, causing Maron to nod. Rei shook her head. There was no way her friend could have done all this!

...Right?

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I'm serious! A boy with horns killed everyone with these hands! They were invisible, but he killed them all!" Maron screamed. Currently, he, Rei, Martin, Rei's father, and Martin's father were waiting by their parting point, saying their goodbyes for the night.

"And I'm telling you to stop lying!" Rei yelled. Maron shook his head violently.

"NO! Maron isn't a liar! I saw him! He was mean and scary looking!" he yelled. Rei growled viciously.

"Be quiet! You didn't see anything! It was a bomb!" she hollered. Martin stepped in between them, trying to stop the fight.

"Now, Rei, calm down. He's just a child," Martin said. That got him a kick in the shin from Maron, who ran over to his father and glared at Rei from a distance.

"Well, I guess we say good bye now, huh?" Martin asked. Rei nodded slowly.

"Yeah. But I'll come back next year. Tonight is my last night here. After my party with the family, I'm leaving," she said solemnly. Martin nodded and hugged Rei tightly.

"You better come back next year," he whispered. Rei smiled and hugged Martin back.

"I will. Because no one means the world to me more than you, Martin," she whispered. They remained like that for a long time. But unknown to the both of them... they were being watched.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou stared at Rei with slight anger in his golden eyes from a tree branch in the distance. He could still feel all the pain that Judai had felt while he was in control. But now, Haou was in control.

The gold-eyed diclonius gowled lightly in his throat before glancing down at Rei. He sneered when he saw her smiling face while she looked at Martin. The look of happiness she had falsely given Judai. Haou's lips parted, and he spoke.

"**_...Liar..._**"

--

Me: Uh-oh... HAOU-CHAN'S AWAKE!!

Lucy: I think Rei might want to run now.

Me: I guess so! Rei, ya hear us!? Run run run!!

Lucy: Grr... Haou's gonna get there and destroy her before I do!

Me: Shh!! You'll give it away!! Chapter seven will be up soon!

Lucy: All right!! That's one of the best chapters!!

Me: Yes it is!! Oh, and for all you wondering where Johan is, he appears soon! You'll enjoy it!

Lucy: Oh, believe me, the will, Aibou!

Me: Please review! XD Oh, and if you haven't added your vote to my poll on my profile, please do!


	7. Chapter Seven: Never Your Friend

Me: Here's chapter 7 of part 2! Awesomeriffic!!

Lucy: Geez! 2 chapters currently! Nice!

Me: Yup! I'll keep at it!!

Lucy: Yayz!! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: WHOOT! Review! Review! Oh yeah, oh yeah, uh-huh!!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Seven: Never Your Friend_**

Horazaki Building. The building that Rei's family owned. It stood tall in the city, towering over a few other buildings. At the current second, a family part was occuring in the building.

Standing outside the door were 2 guards. 2 idiotic men who tought that nothing would get past them. Feh. Stupid mortal idiots. They didn't even know what to expect.

"Hey, look. It's a kid," one of the guards said as Haou stepped up in front of them. Haou tried to walk into the building, but the two guard cut him off.

"I'm sorry, kid, but this is a private party. You're not allowed in there," one said. Haou slowly glanced up at the men and smirked darkly before mouthing a message.

"W-what did he say!? 'Want to die'!?" one of the guards growled when he read Haou's lips. He rushed at Haou, yelling a battle cry the whole time.

Haou snickered at the mortal's attempt, opened his yellow-eyes, and released his vectors upon them.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I'm serious!! A horned boy really did kill all those people!!" Maron hollered at Rei while they were at the party.

Rei's family was all there; aunts, uncles, etc. All of them were dressed in fancy clothing. Even Rei and Maron were dressed up. Maron was dressed in a white T shirt with a black vest over it and black tuxedo pants. His hair was combed neatly, and he didn't seem to enjoy it like that.

"That's a load of crap!" Rei yelled, folding her green-gloved arms over her chest. Rei was wearing a long green sleeve-less dress with an emerald colored bow tied around it.

On her arms were green gloves that came to her elbows, and on her feet were black shoes that buckles in order to stay on her feet. In Rei's hair was a green hair clip.

"I'm serious, Sis! He really murdered all those people!!" Maron pleaded for Rei to believe him, but Rei refused. There was no way in Hell that her friend had murdered all those people. Fianlly, Maron had had enough.

"Stupid Sis! You deserve to be killed by the boy with the horns!" he hollered. Rei gasped and growled.

"What did you say!?" she yelled. Maron backed up, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Die! I hope that boy comes and kills you for what you're saying to me!" he hollered, backing up even further until he crashed into someone.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I-" Maron turned to see who he crashed into. As he did, he could have sworm his heart skipped a good amount of beats.

Standing behind Maron was a boy who was about 10 years old. His hair was brown with a mop of orange on the top. On top of his head were 2 small, white horns. The boy was wearing a white T shirt with red shorts and white sneakers. His eyes were bright yellow, and filled with hatred. A scowl was planted neatly on the boy's lips.

Haou.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Y-you..." Maron whispered breathlessly. Haou sneered at the smaller boy who had called him such foul names, even if they were all completely true. Rei walked up to Maron and Haou. As she did, Haou lowered his head so his eyes weren't visible.

"Maron, what are you freaking out fo-" Rei gasped when she saw Haou standing in front of Maron. However, she didn't realize that this wasn't the boy she had befriended. This person was much worse.

"Oh, it's you!" Rei said happily. "I was so worried I wasn't going to see you again before I left. It would have torn me apart, literally!" Rei sighed happily and smiled. Haou twitched visibly, and bit his lower lip.

"...**_You're a liar_**..." Haou whispered, his vectors lacing around his own legs and preparing to destroy the girl who had caused his younger brother so much pain. Haou growled lowly, and his vectors shot forward to kill. However, Maron wouldn't have it that way.

"NO!!" Maron hollered, rushing at Haou with his arms out-stretched. Rei gasped at the sudden action. She hadn't noticed the vectors, for humans can't see them. But for some reason, Maron could see them.

"Maron!?" Rei yelled. Maron collided with Haou, his hands forcing the gold-eyed brunette to the ground.

"**_URGH!!_**" Haou grunted upon impact. He groaned weakly and slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head painfully. Rei gasped as Maron spun around and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sis! We have to run! We have to hurry!! Before he kills us!" Maron pleaded, shaking his sister's shoulders. Rei stared at Maron with hatred in her eyes. She then had enough of his nonsense.

_SLAP!!_

Maron gasped as he felt his sister's hand clap hard against his cheek. He shuddered and touched the now burning area, tears starting to fill his eyes. Maron forced himself to look into Rei's hate-filled eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you hurt my friend like that!?" Rei shouted. Haou rubbed his head and slowly rose from the ground, watching the fight that was going on. Maron shuddered.

"You better apologize to him or... or I'll hate you forever!!" Rei shouted. Maron finally allowed tears to leak from his brown eyes. He shivered, pleading his sister not to hate him.

"No, Rei! Please don't say that you hate me!" he cried, sobbing into his hands. Rei merely glared at her brother with disgust in her brown eyes.

Haou smirked widely. The timing couldn't have been better. Now he could get the ultimate revenge upon that fucking girl who had ruined his younger brother's life!

Maron was suddenly torn in half horizantally by the invisible force known as Haou's vectors.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Rei's brown eyes widened in terror as her younger brother was suddenly torn in half by an invisible force. Maron's upper body flew in the air, blood splattering from his waist and from his torso. The blood caked Rei's outfit so the front of it looked naturally red.

Rei shuddered as Maron's upper body crashed onto the ground with a wet thud, and remained there for the rest of the night. Rei couldn't watch it. It was too horrifying. But then again, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Tears rolled down Maron's pale cheeks. His brown eyes were wide open and the pupils were gone, the light and life vanished completely from them. Rei shivered upon seeing her brother's blood seeping from his torso where he had been torn in half.

Finally, Rei couldn't hold it back anymore.

"IYAAAAAAA!!" she cried, covering her ears and throwing her head back. This scream caught the attention of Rei's father, who had been on the other side of the room at this point. He raced oer to Rei, urgency on his face.

"Rei, what's going on!? Why are you screa-" Before he could finish, his head flew off as Haou's vectors yanked his head up, killing the poor man instantly.

Rei shivered and shook as her father's head landed by her feet. By now, the entire family had gathered to see what all the commotion was about.

"Rei, why are you- OH MY GOD!!" some screamed. Others shrieked.

"ANOTHER BOMB ATTACK!?" a woman cried. Haou sneered and glanced over at them, anger visible in his yellow eyes.

"**_Fucking monsters... Vile creatures!_**" he yelled at them as his vectors turned upon all of them, destroying everything Rei had ever held dear to her.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Blood.

Rei didn't know how much or how little, but there was blood. Her family members were torn apart by invisible forces, 8 by the looks of it. 8 invisible forces destoying her family.

The small room made it so people couldn't get away, and for some reason, anyone farther than 3 feet from Haou got stuff chucked at them at such a force, it torn them apart.

Rei could only watch in terror as everyone but her and Haou got torn to pieces in some way. Limbs and body parts smashed onto the ground with wet thuds, puddles of blood forming around each of them.

Rei spun around and glanced at Haou with terror filled eyes as she shuddered, her body coated in her family member's blood and intestines.

"D-did you do this to them...?" she whispered, afraid she might die if she spoke any louder. Haou glanced away, but didn't dare look up. He didn't want to see Rei's face.

"W-why did you do this!? I thought we were friends!!" Rei hollered. Haou gasped. That tore it! No more needing to keep silent. This was the time to tell the truth.

Haou glanced up at Rei with an evil sneer on his face. Rei was surprised by his yellow eyes. Funny, she thought her friend had brown eyes. Maybe it was the lighting.

"**_What nonsense are you spouting?_**" Haou hissed angrily.

"H-huh?" Rei gasped, wondering why Haou had answered her. Haou spat next to Maron's body before answering.

"**_We were never friends. I found that out a few hours ago. You fucking lied to 'me'. You made 'me' trust you. You're nothing but garbage. 'I'm' not the one with no place in this world. It's you!_**" Haou yelled the last part.

Rei choked on the words she was about to say. She couldn't speak. Terror had frozen her throat. Haou glared at her with his gold-eyes before turning away and proceeding towards the exit.

"**_That fucking boy is next_**," he whispered loud enough for Rei to hear. Rei gasped as tears flowed down her cheeks.

_'That boy? Martin!?_' Rei sobbed and glanced back at Haou, only seeing that back of him. She glared, tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't let him just walk away after what he did to her family!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"RAAGH!!" Rei hollered as she rugbie-tackled Haou to the ground, both of them rolling over a few times until Rei was on top of Haou. Haou gasped and grunted upon the impact.

Rei grapsed Haou's shoulders firmly, lifted him up slightly and then slammed him back on the ground hard. She repeated this action many more times, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"STOP IT!! STOP IT!! PLEASE STOP IT!!" she hollered. Haou gasped as Rei's tears landed on his face. He looked up and saw the look of pain and the look of sorryness that she was giving him.

"NO MORE!! NO MORE PLEASE!! PLEASE STOP THIS!!' she hollered. Haou felt his own tears forming, then falling down his cheeks. He choked out a sob while Rei continued to smash his head off the floor, not hurting him, but trying to shake him out of whatever he was thinking.

"**_URGH!!_**" Haou hollered as he threw Rei off of him. Rei crashed onto the ground with a hard thud before glancing up at Haou in confusion. Haou gasped before focusing.

_CRASH!!_

In an instant, Haou was gone through a hole he had punched in the ceiling with his vectors, leaving the bloody scene behind him. Leaving behind the horrid deed he had commited.

Rei glanced around at her destroyed family. She was the only one left. No one else had survived. Their faces were frozen in terror, tears streaming from their lifeless eyes.

Finally, Rei got over her shock.

"WAAAAAH!!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks even harder than they had before. The girl sunk to her knees next to her brother's body, shrieking with sadness.

This was all her fault.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou stood in the forest that over-looked the Horazaki Building. The building had a hole in the ceiling, and you could hear the muffled cries of the young Saotome girl from inside it.

Haou sniffled slightly, crystal tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt... strange. He had done what he had been planning since he and Judai became one. But why... did he feel like this?

"**_Urgn!_**" Haou clutched his chest as a suden pain errupted through his heart. He slowly opened his eyes, understanding what the pain was.

Judai was crying inside their mind.

Haou sniffled again before glancing around from his perch on the cliff that over-looked the town. He sniffled again before glancing down at his hands, which were stained with a few drops of blood.

"**_All I... need is you, Judai_**," Haou whispered. He glanced up and wrapped his arms around his own body, embracing himself as if he was embracing Judai as well. Both of them were crying together. The two reunited brothers.

"**_And all you need... is me..._**"

--

Me: Aw, Haou-chan feels sorry about what he did.

Lucy: But deep down, Rei deserved it.

Me: Yeah. That's what you get for leading Judai on like that!

Lucy: Wonder what'll happen now, ne?

Me: Shh!! Knowing you, you'll fucking give it away!!

Lucy: Lies!!

Me: No, I'm being serious! Johan is ever-so-much closer to appearing!!

Lucy: Yay! Everyone wants Johan to show up!

Me: Please review! XD Oh, and if you haven't added your vote to my poll on my profile, please do!


	8. Chapter Eight: 2 Years Later

Me: Here's chapter 8 of part 2! Yay!

Lucy: Geez! Nice job, updating!!

Me: Yup! I'll keep at it hopefully!! I still have more one-shot ideas and sich before I finish my other stories.

Lucy: Yayz!! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: WHOOT! Review! Review! Oh yeah, oh yeah, uh-huh!!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Eight: 2 Years Later_**

The wind blew silently across the streets of the small town. The sun was hidden by soft rain clouds, but no rain was falling at the moment. Everything was just... gray.

A few buildings were at the pier, shops and such, selling their goods to the people there. But because of the chances of rain, almost no one was buying anything today.

A young woman sighed and walked out of a shop, eating the food she had just bought. She visibly shivered as the cold wind blew, running her hands up and down her arms to keep them warm.

"Damn. It's cold out here. Huh?" the woman glanced up and looked out at part of the pier.

Standing at least 7 feet from the woman was a boy.

The boy was possibly 12 years old, not much older than that. He had spiked brown hair with a mop of orange on top. His brown eyes were gazing off into the distance, filled with a slight sadness. The boy's arms were folded across his chest as he leaned against the railing that kept people from falling onto the beaches below.

The boy was clothed in a black longsleeve shirt. His legs, which were crossed at the ankles, were covered by army-green cargo pants with many pockets and zippers on the sides. On the boy's feet were black sneakers with a red Etnies logo on the side.

The boy wore socks, black ones with a white stripe near the top. Placed neatly on the boy's head was a one-size-fits-all army-green fishing hat that ended just above his eyebrows. Nothing too strange.

_'A child? Out this late?_' the woman thought. She stepped forward and called out.

"Hey, you!" she yelled. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head. The woman coughed up some blood, and sunk lifeless to the ground.

Judai, who was now 12 years old, sighed deeply, pulling his vector back into his body. He glanced up at the sky, ignoring the existance of the body he had just killed. The brunette sniffled slightly from the cold.

_'I wonder how long it's been since... Haou and I became one. How long it's been since... we killed Rei's family_,' Judai thought. He glanced at the ground where the dead woman was. Sighing, Judai turned to go towards his house.

"Guess I can't stay here too long. Someone's bound to notice her," the horned-brunette whispered, walking towards his new home in the town.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai walked down the empty street to a house where he and his mother lived. The house was small, but large enough for two people to live in. The house had been abandoned long ago, but the electricity still worked, and the water and heat worked fine.

Judai stepped up to the small porch and sighed before banging off his shoes and stepping into the dark house. Guess his mother didn't turn the lights on today. Nothing abnormal.

"Mom, I'm home," Judai said, stepping into his house fully and removing his shoes with his vectors. He didn't feel like removing them with his hands. This was good practice for his vectors, anyways.

Nozomi slowly walked out of the living room, her head lowered, so her bangs were covering her eyes. She stopped for a quick second before walking over to her son.

Suddenly, Nozomi launched herself foward at her son and embraced him tightly, her weak shoulders quaking with sobs, starling Judai to no end.

"M-Mom...?" Judai whispered, afraid to ruin the family moment if he spoke any louder. Nozomi shuddered and tightened her grip on Judai, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh, Judai! I didn't think you were gonna come home!!" Nozomi cried. Judai sighed and hugged his mother back, running his hands over her back in a loving fashion.

"C'mon, Mom. We go through this every day when I go out! I'm a diclonius! Nothing can hurt me," Judai laughed lightly to cheer his mother up. Nozomi nodded before releading her grip on her son. Judai sighed and pulled his fishing hat off, revealing his small white horns.

"I'm gonna go take a bath, okay?" he asked. Nozomi nodded in approval before walking into the living room and flipping on the news. Judai sighed before trudging upstairs into the bathroom.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai watched as the bathtub filled with warm water. On such a cold day, that was gonna feel so good! Judai sighed and started to remove his clothing.

He slid his socks off and tossed them carelessly across the room. Next, he slid his pants down, leaving the black boxers he was wearing on. Judai sighed and yanked his black shirt off, exposing his tan chest. The brunette sighed before glacning at himself in the mirror.

The brunette realized how attractive he really was. His hair was slight messed up because of the shirt he had removed. He was wearing nothing but boxers, and now that Judai thought of it, his horns looked cute on him.

Judai glanced back at the tub, which was almost completly filled. Gasping, Judai turned off the water, sighing in relief. He didn't flood the bathroom this time! Yay, Judai!!

Judai sighed as he slowly pulled his boxers off before tossing them across the bathroom onto the floor. He gently stepped into the bathtub before sitting down, sighing in happiness at how warm the water was. Judai leaned back and glanced at the white ceiling.

After what felt like a while, Judai spoke.

"I wonder... when I lost control... When I gave in... to my other self," the horned-brunette whispered. Suddenly, he heard a snicker come from the back of his mind.

"**_It was two years ago! My God, are you really that dense!?_**" Judai sighed when he heard Haou laughing his ass off at Judai's 'stupidity'. Judai glared at nothing, trying to aim it at Haou.

_'Don't you have somewhere to be?_' Judai thought angrily. He heard Haou scoff.

"**_Where am I gonna go? You're in the bath, and I don't have a body of my own_**."

'_...True_.'

"**_Yeah_**."

'_..._'

"...**_You're hott, you know that, right?_**"

"W-WHAT!?" Judai hollered suddenly. He blushed a deep shade of red, sighing angrily when he heard Haou cackling loudly in the back of his mind.

"**_Oh my God, you're so funny when you're all flustered like that!!_**" Haou hollered through his laughter. Judai groaned angrily before draining the water in the bathtub. Though it didn't feel like it, he had been in there for an hour.

Judai grabbed a towel and rubbed himself dry before he wrapped it around his waist and headed into his room. Judai dressed in an over-sized white T shirt and navy pajama pants.

Sighing, Judai collapsed onto his bed, smirking happily. He loved his bed! It was so comfortable. He could fall asleep on it and never wake up. As long as he died on this bed, he would be happy.

...Not really.

Judai sighed before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Before his did, however, he said good-night to the brother he hadn't been with in years.

_'Good night, Haou_.'

"**_...Good night... Judai..._**"

Judai smiled when he got a response. For some reason, Haou always responded to his kind gestures. Judai smiled again before drifting off to sleep.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_"W-where am I...?" Judai asked, glancing around. He was surrounded by darkness, nothing but dark clouds and nothingness. He glanced around again, suddenly hearing a laugh._

_Judai spun around and saw Rei standing behind him, her head lowered._

_"Rei!" Judai cried out, smiling and racing to her. "Rei, thank God! I wanted to see you." Rei flinched slightly._

_"See me? What for?" Rei smirked, slowly lifting her head so her eyes were visible. Both of them were gouged out. "So you could do this to me in real life?"_

_"IYAA!!" Judai cried, backing away from Rei quickly. The monster that took the form of his former friend smirked, stepping forward, trying to startle the poor boy to no end, her arms behind her back. Her lips were inches from Judai's ear._

_"You poor thing. I guess there's no other way..." she whispered. Judai gasped when suddenly when he heard a loud noise. He suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach. Judai gasped and lurched forward, clutching his now bleeding belly._

_"AAAGH!!" he screamed, dropping to his knees in pain. He heard Rei cackle and he glanced up weakly, seeing his former-friend clutching a gun in her hand. Judai shuddered._

_"Heh heh. You couldn't block this because it caught you off guard, right?" Rei laughed. Judai groaned in pain before falling onto the ground, clutching his wounded stomach._

_"R-Rei... why would... you do this...?" he whispered. Rei scoffed before glaring at Judai with hate-filled eyes._

_"I despise trash like you. People with horns have NO place in this world! Go die!" With that, Rei lifted the gun, and pulled the trigger while it was aiming at Judai's chest._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai shot up from his bed like a rocket, gasping and panting for breath. He glanced around his room, noticing that nothing was wrong. Nothing was different about it.

He was okay.

Judai shuddered at the memory of the dream before wrapping his arms around his knees and crying softly. Tears ran down his face as he choked on his sobs.

"**_Judai, what's wrong?! Did someone hurt you!?_**"

Judai smiled lighty, Haou was always concerned for him. Even thought Haou and Judai shared a body, they didn't know everything that was going on when the other one took control of the body. Haou couldn't see into Judai's mind.

Because of that, having Haou be concerned for him made Judai feel special in a way. The horned-brunette slowly shook his head before answering.

_'Bad dream..._' he thought. He was expecting Haou to laugh, but instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back and saw nothing there, but he knew that Haou was there. Judai smiled.

"**_Bad dream or not, nothing has the right to hurt my little brother in such a way. Don't worry, it's gone now_**," Haou whispered gently to the brunette. Judai nodded slowly before returning to bed.

_'Good night Haou_.' Judai blushed when he felt a pair of lips press against his forehead, and then disappear.

"Good night, little brother."

With that, Judai fell asleep, with no nightmares following after it.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The sun was hidded by gray clouds again. The sky was painted gray with a few speckles of white every now and again. The air was cold, but not as cold as winter. Just... a comfortable cold.

Judai sat on a swing at the park, gently swaying back and forth. There weren't many children there today, savor four or five, but still there weren't that many children there.

Judai was wearing a black shirt with long orange sleeves and an open pale green, short-sleeve jacket over it. He wore white jeans that were semi-loose, not super tight. On his feet were the black and red Etnies, going well with his Fall style outfit. Judai was still wearing the fishing hat to cover his horns.

The horned-brunette sighed and swung gently back and forth, keeping his eyes low to the ground. He didn't want anyone to walk by and look him in the eyes. He wasn't in the mood for insults today.

He just wanted to relax a bit.

_BASH!!_

Judai gasped as he was thrown off the swing and onto the hard ground, a sharp pain errupting through his entire head. He reached up and covered his face to try and cancel the pain.

_'What the Hell was that!?_' he yelled in his mind.

"U-um..." Judai glanced up to see a little child pick up a volleyball. The thing that had smashed into Judai's face. The kid glanced back at Judai, slight fear in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry," the kid mumbled before running off with his friends. The friends laughed, and then ran away from Judai, expecting to get out of trouble by fleeing the scene.

Judai stared after the kids in shock. They didn't care about what had happened. Judai could feel blood coming from his nose, but he chose to ignore it entirely. The brunette growled.

_'I should have killed them when I had the chance!_' he yelled in his mind, starting to stand up to chase after the kids, when suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you all right?" a voice asked. Judai spun around and came face-to-face with a girl about his age holding a cloth to stop bleeding from a wound. Or a nosebleed.

--

Me: Who's _this_ myserty girl!?

Lucy: Oh, finally, Judai met-

Me: SHH!! Don't give it away!!

Lucy: Tch- what ever! Johan still hasn't appeared yet!

Me: He will! Trust me. Soon, Johan'll show up! If you wanna know when, read chapter five of part one!

Lucy: ...You just gave it away.

Me: SHH!! Please review!!


	9. Chapter Nine: New Friend

Me: Here's chapter 9 of part 2! Yay!

Lucy: Geez! You'll be finished in no time!!

Me: Yup! I'll keep at it!!

Lucy: Yayz!! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: WHOOT! Review! Review! Oh yeah, oh yeah, uh-huh!!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Nine: New Friend_**

"Are you all right?" Judai heard the girl ask. Judai glanced back and saw that the girl was about his age. The girl had short brown hair that came to her shoulders and pale pink eyes that shone like rose quartz. She was wearing a navy blue school uniform. She smiled warmly at Judai.

"Oh, they made your nose bleed? You poor thing," she said, wiping Judai's bleeding nose with her cloth. She smiled and helped Judai stand. "I'm Tome. Who are you?" she asked. Judai hesitated before answering.

"J-Judai..." he whispered. Tome smiled happily.

"What a nice name," she said. Judai blushed lightly when Tome took his hand. Her hand was smaller than his, and her skin was really soft. She obviously took good care of herself.

"C'mon! You're still bleeding, so I'll patch you up at my house!" With that, Tome pulled Judai towards her house where she took care of his nosebleed.

"There you are!" Tome smiled when she finished cleaning Judai's nose. It had stopped bleeding by this point, but just to be sure, Tome had stuck a few napkins up Judai's nose to keep the blood from falling out.

"Thanks..." Judai whispered. He sighed and slowly rose from the ground. "You're treated my injury, I shall be going now." Judai started heading for the door to Tome's apartment when suddenly he heard her cry out to him.

"J-Judai, wait!!" she called, grabbing his wrist. "I-I want you to model for me!" Judai spun around with a shocked look on his face.

"W-why so suddenly!?" he stammered. Tome sighed and pulled out a picture that she had sketched recently. The picture was of Judai sitting on a park bench, glancing up at the sky with a longing look in his eyes. "T-that's... me!?"

Tome blushed and glanced away. "Y-yeah... I saw you sitting in the park and I... wanted to sketch you..." she said, fiddling with her fingers. Judai smiled and handed the sketch back to Tome.

"It's a very good drawing. You should-" Judai couldn't finish because suddenly, the door slammed open and a tall man with a horrid alchoholic smell coming off him walked into the living room.

"Hey, bitch! Who the Hell did you invite over without my fucking permission!?" the man yelled at Tome, his blood-shot eyes staring directly at her. Tome shuddered and shivered. Judai glared, wondering who the Hell this man thought he was. Fianlly, Tome spoke.

"D-Dad..." she whispered.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_'H-her father!?_' Judai thought. Tome shuddered as the man advanced towards her, eyeing her open sketch book. The man sneered and spat out a thin trail of orange saliva before laughing.

"So, bitch, you've been doing that drawing thing again?" he asked. Tome glanced away. The man smiled and raised his hand into the air.

SLAP!!

"Naa!!" Judai yelled as he watched Tome fly across the room and smash into the wall hard, her right cheek a dark shade of red. Tome choked out a sob as her father cackled and kicked her in the stomach.

"Fucking bitch! Don't you ever listen to me!?" the man hollered while destroying Tome with his foot. He raised his fist to punch his daughter when suddenly, he felt something grab his arm and hold him back. "W-what the-!?"

The man looked back and saw Judai holding his arm back, his head slightly lowered, his eyes glowing with hatred. Judai sneered evilly at the man before speaking in a cold voice that shook the man's very soul.

"**_Stop. It. Now_**," he said. The man spun around and grabbed the front of Judai's shirt and pulled his fist back, preparing to punch the small brunette.

"Don't fucking mess with me!!" he hollered, throwing his fist at Judai's face. Judai merely grabbed the man's hand and flung him upward, towards the white ceiling with as much energy as it took to peg a small pebble.

_SMASH!!_

Tome gasped as she watched her father smash into the ceiling, fall back to the ground with a loud thud, and lay motionless upon the ground. The father gasped a few times before glaring up at Judai, who merely scoffed and walked over to Tome.

Judai carefully lifted Tome bridal-style and walked towards the door to the house. Before they left, Judai glanced back at the father, glaring evilly.

"You're the fucking adult in this house, SO FUCKING ACT LIKE ONE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" he hollered, slamming the door to the house and heading away with his new friend, mutering under his breath about stupid humans like Tome's father.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"T-thanks for saving me..." Tome whispered as Judai sat her down on the park bench and sat next to her. Judai removed the pieces of napkin from his nose and glanced at Tome.

"Why do you put up with that?" he asked. Tome shrugged and glanced up at the horned brunette with sadness in her eyes.

"I have... no where else to go. My mother works at the Art Museum, and she left us a while ago. But I... still want to see her! I've always wanted to become an artist because of my mother!!" Tome sobbed. Judai watched her and then cracked his knuckles loudly, getting Tome's attention.

"Then we'll go. To the Museum now! We'll meet your mother in the morning, and then we... can tell her who you are," he said smiling. Tome blushed and hugged Judai, happy that he had decided to listen to her.

"Let's go..." Judai smiled, taking Tome's hand and bringing her to the Art Museum that was in town.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Aw! The door's locked!!" Tome said in a disappointed voice as she tried to open the back door to the Art Museum. She sighed and dropped to her knees, sobbing lightly. "Now, I'll never see my mother!" she cried.

Judai glared at nothing and focused on the doorknob. His vector shot forward, wrapped around the doorknob and shook it once. The door made a clicking noise, and it slowly blew open.

"There," Judai smiled. Tome squealed in shock and glanced at Judai with wide, amazed eyes.

"H-how did you do that!?" she yelled. Judai smirked and removed his fishing hat, revealing his small white horns. He then glanced away, afraid that Tome was going to leave him for having horns.

"I'm... a magician," he smiled. He gasped when he felt Tome wrap her arms around his waist and hug him tightly. "T-Tome?"

"I don't care what you are! You're my best friend! Now, c'mon!" Tome took Judai's fishing hat and placed it on her head before racing into the Art Museum, bekoning for Judai to follow.

"C'mon, slow poke!!" she called. Judai chased after her.

"Gimme back my hat!!" he called playfully. Tome giggled.

"You look better without it! Those horns are really, really cute!!"

Judai blushed, but continued to charge after Tome, begging for his hat back. Tome laughed and refused to return his hat. Eventually, Judai gave up on getting his hat back. He realized that he looked better without it.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai and Tome had been wandering around the Museum for a few hours now. They hadn't seen any signs of Tome's mother, but they did see many amazing pictures drawn by Tome's mother.

"Wow, Mom's a great artist," Tome smiled happily. Judai nodded before looking around at a few more pictures.

"How amazing," he whispered. "I wonder why she-"

_CRASH!!_

Judai gasped and glanced over at the walls, seeing them blown open. Standing by the broken walls was a younger version of what would become Chief Kaito and a bunch of soldiers weilding guns. Kaito cleared his throat.

"You. Diclonius. We've come to take you to the lab. Come quietly and no problems will be caused," Kaito said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Judai hissed and grabbed Tome's wrist.

"RUN!!" he hollered, bounding away to another part of the museum.

"After him!" the soldiers hollered, begining to race after Judai and Tome. Tome shuddered as she heard the soldiers getting closer to the place that she and Judai were running off to.

"W-what's going on!?" she yelled. Judai ignored the question and ran into an art room. He gasped and stopped running. Tome crashed into Judai's back and groaned weakly.

"J-Judai... why did you stop so suddenly?" she asked. Judai shivered lightly and glared, holding Tome behind him.

"No, freaking way," Judai whispered. Tome slowly peeked out from behind Judai and gasped when she saw what Judai was looking at.

It was a young girl, about Judai's age. She was sitting in a wheelchair, wearing nothing but a blue and white sundress. She had chin length pink hair that fell gently around her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a pale red with a hint of happiness and sadism in them. On top of her head were 2 white horns, just like Judai's. The girl smiled happily when she saw Judai.

"I finally found you... 'Oniisama'," the girl smiled again. Judai hissed evilly as he recognized the diclonius sitting before him.

"Maia..." he growled.

--

Me: Uh-oh! Another diclonius.

Lucy: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!!

Me: Lucy Alice Ponce de Leon!!

Lucy: Fuck! Full name!!

Me: Hee hee! Don't worry, Johan is just a horn's length away from showing up! Infact... NEXT chapter!!

Lucy: He better be! I think Immortal Fallen Angel wants to murder you.

Me: REALLY!? Aw, Hell! Then how will I finish the story!?

Lucy: ...Good point...

Me: Please review!


	10. Chapter Ten: Promise

Me: Here's chapter 10 of part 2! Yay!

Lucy: Geez! You'll be finished in no time!!

Me: Yup! I'll keep at it!!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

Lucy: Yayz!! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: WHOOT! Review! Review! Oh yeah, oh yeah, uh-huh!!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Ten: Promise_**

"Hello, Judai," Maia smiled, waving slowly to the other horned person. Judai growled and pushed Tome gently to the side. Tome gasped as she landed hard on the ground. She glanced up at Judai and shuddered.

"J-Judai...?" she whispered. The brunette slowly shook his head.

"Don't interfere. Stay there. I'll protect you!" Judai called. Tome nodded slowly, shivering slightly at the tone in Judai's voice. Judai looked up at Maia with a slight glare in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Look, I don't want... her to be involved," he said slowly. Maia smiled before glancing at Judai withher cold, red eyes.

"Sorry, no can do, Aniki," she said happily. Enraged, Judai shot his 8 vectors at Maia. Maia smiled sadistically and grabbed Judai's vectors with her own. 20 more vectors shot at Judai.

Judai gasped at how many vectors Maia possessed and ran to the side, forcing Maia to release her hold on his vectors. Judai turned a corner and raced behind a large billboard that had crashed to the ground, followed by 28 large vectors.

"What the Hell is she!?" he breathed, diving behind a large pole, vanishing from sight for the current second.

Using her 28 invisible vectors, Maia took to the skies, frantically searching for Judai. She couldn't let him escape now! Maia landed her wheelchair gently on the ground and shot her glance around frantically.

"Where the Hell are you!?" she hollered, glancing around with sadism in her big, red eyes. The sound of silvery cutting wind suddenly came to her ears. Maia spun around quickly to block, but it was too late.

8 invisible vectors grabbed the edge of Maia's wheelchair and threw it over. Maia screamed as the wheelchair flew through the air, knocking her from it, and then crashed painfully to the ground. Maia coughed violently before glancing up at Judai in pain. Judai stomped over to Maia, glaring at her with his arms folded over his chest.

"No more games," Judai said cruelly, stepping up to Maia, his feet a few inches from Maia's body. Maia hung her head, her pink hair falling in her eyes and laughed, her shoulders quaking violently.

"Oh, I get it," she said, sitting up and pointed a finger at Judai. "You think you're gonna kill me right?" Judai gasped at seeing the crazed look in Maia's eyes.

"I guess that goes with being the king..." Maia's eyes widened and her face twisted in anger as she opened her mouth to scream at Judai.

"But no one can kill me. **NO ONE**!!"

As Maia screamed this, her 28 vectors all formed into fists. The vectors shot at Judai with amazing speed and connected with Judai's stomach with the force of a small car. Judai's eyes widened as he was thrown back.

"UGH!!" Judai cried. He was thrown against the railing of one of the exhibits hard, causing him to cough up a small amount of blood. Judai threw his arms up in front of his face to try to block the on-coming vector attacks, but to no prevail.

Judai gasped in pain as a cold vector-fist connected with his face. He felt blood coming from his mouth. Judai glanced up at Maia with a pleading look, only to have another vector-fist connect with his face. The force of the blows sent bruises onto Judai's face, and caused pain to errupt through his already aching head.

"NO!! JUDAI!!" Tome screamed, reaching for her friend. She couldn't help her friend at all! She was useless to him at the moment!

Maia screamed in rage as she fired another vector at Judai, but this one didn't hit him directly.

Instead, it smashed right into his right horn.

The sound of bone snapping was heard over the clanging of fists smashing into flesh. The bone snapping noise echoed through the art exhibit, causing Tome to almost throw up from the gut-wrenching sound.

Judai gasped in terrible pain and lurched forward as his right horn became dislocated from his skull. Judai let out a loud cry of pure pain. More vectors connected with his body, smashing into Judai's stomach and chest repeatedly until Judai lost all concsiousness.

"JUDAI!!" Tome screamed at the top of her lungs, reaching for her friend with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Blood dripped from the area where Judai's right horn once was. The brunette's eyes were half-closed and rolled into the back of his head. Judai's lips were slightly parted, meaning that he was still screaming on the inside.

"JUDAI!!" Tome hollered, racing to Judai's side immediatly. She gently shook his shoulder, begging him to wake up. "Judai, open your eyes! Speak to me, Judai! Hey, wake up, please!!" Judai moaned weakly, but he remained silent.

"Heh heh, he's such a fool. Did Aniki really believe he could hurt me?" Maia said, folding her arms as she walked over to Tome and Judai. She smirked happily when she saw Tome's shocked expression towards her.

"Y-you... You can walk?" Tome whispered. Maia scoffed and glanced down at Tome with laughing red eyes.

"Of course I can walk. I use that wheelchair because it's a better shield than most things, idiot," Maia laughed, dropping her arms to her sides. She then glanced at Tome with sadistic eyes.

"You're next..." Maia said, raising her vectors to destroy Tome like she had done to Judai. Tome gasped and embraced Judai as if begging him for protection. Maia cackled as she was about to kill Tome. So close...

"AAGH!!" Tome gasped and glanced up when she heard Maia suddenly scream. Tome's pink eyes widened when she saw the reason that Maia had screamed and hadn't attacked them.

Maia's left arm had been chopped off by an invisible force.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"AAAGH!! GOD DAMN YOU, HAOU!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!" Maia shrieked, dropping to her knees and clutching her bleeding stump that was once an arm. Judai slowly sat up, wiping blood from his mouth.

'_Haou? Why did she call him Haou?_' Tome thought. She looked at Judai, who was rubbing blood from his mouth and smirking. Judai glanced up, his brown eyes flashing with rage as he grabbed Tome's wrist.

"How did that feel?" he called, racing away from the area where Maia was, dragging Tome along with him. Tome could only stare at the area where Judai's right horn used to be. She glanced back and spotted the horn.

Lying carelessly on the ground in a small puddle of blood.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Are you... sure you're all right, Judai?" Tome asked as she gently touched the area where Judai's horn once was. Judai nodded slowly, sinking to the ground in front of an artbook shelf. Tome sat next to him, running her fingers over the smooth place where his horn once-was.

_'If he lost the other one, he'd look like a normal human_,' Tome thought. Judai glanced at the ground and winced lightly in pain. he slowly reached up and rubbed the right side of his head, wiping some of the blood off.

"It's okay, now. I'm fine," Judai smiled. Tome nodded and hugged Judai tightly, happy that he was all right. Suddenly, a light appeared on the two, blinding both of them slightly.

"Haou! Your time is up!" a voice hollered. Judai glanced up at Kaito, who had brought the troops around to face the brunette. Judai smirked.

"So, naming me already? Who said you'll even get me into that freakin' lab?" Judai laughed. Kaito pushed his glasses up as Judai and Tome rose to their feet. Kaito raised his hand and screamed his command.

"Fire!" he yelled. The soldiers reacted and fired their guns at Judai and Tome. Tome squealed and hugged Judai, tears of terror forming inside her closed eyes. She waited for everything to end. Her life, Judai's life, everything.

Nothing happened.

Tome slowly opened her pink eyes and noticed that nothing had hit them. Tome slowly glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the bullets were bouncing off of an invisible shield around Judai and Tome.

"W-what...?" Tome breathed. Judai smiled and tightened his grip on Tome.

"It's okay. I told you, I'm a magician," he said. Tome nodded and glanced up, noticing that a soldier had snuck up behind Judai and aimed a gun at his back, where he wasn't focusing his vectors.

Tome squealed in terror and threw Judai away from the area where the gun was going to shoot, stunning the brunette. But unfortunately, Tome didn't get out of the way in time.

_BOOM!!_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai's brown eyes widened when he saw Tome start to fall forward, blood coming from her pale lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she fell into Judai's arms. Blood came from her back where the bullet had hit.

_'W-why...? Even though... you're just a human... Why did you... save me...?_' Judai thought, shuddering. He opened his mouth, unable to hold his feelings back anymore.

"IYAAAAAAAGH!!" Judai hollered, startling Kaito and the soldiers beyond all recognition. Judai dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he shook his friend's shoulder, pleading for her to awaken.

"Wake up! Tome! Wake up, already! Dammit, dammit!!" Judai clenched his fists and shuddered. "What kind of magician am I!?" the one-horned brunette threw his head back, tears still streaming down his face.

"I can't even save the life of the person right in front of me!!" he hollered. Judai gasped as a bullet whizzed by his cheek. He slowly glanced back and looked at Kaito with hatred in his eyes.

"Come now, diclonius. We have a lab to get to," he said. Judai tightened his grip on his currently bleeding friend.

"This child is innocent. Please save her," Judai whispered. Kaito raised an eyebrow in shock. A soldier was about to scoff and tell Judai off, when suddenly, Kaito placed a hand in front of him.

"I'll make you a deal. If you come with us, we'll save this child's life. But if you resist or attack, we'll kill her immediatly," Kaito said. Judai glanced at Tome and hugged her closer.

"You better keep your word!!" he screamed. Kaito nodded. Judai sighed and gently laid Tome on the ground before standing up. He heard Tome's voice weakly calling for him.

"N-no... Judai... don't do it..." she whispered. Judai ignored her and walked towards the soldiers. Kaito pointed at the brunette.

"Get him," he said. The soldiers rushed Judai and slammed him onto the ground. Judai grunted upon impact and watched helplessly as Tome was loaded onto a stretcher and placed into the ambulance that would bring her to the Diclonius Transport Ship. The soldiers picked Judai up and dragged him to the van that would bring him to the Diclonius Transport Ship.

Judai watched Tome get loaded into the car and smiled sadly.

_'I promise... I'll see you again, Tome. And I will break out..._'

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai was slammed stomach-first onto a hard metal table. He grunted upon impact, then moaned loudly in pain as the people in the van scrubbed the bloody area where his right horn once was. The people scrapped the remainder of the right horn away with a nail-file, ignoring Judai's pained screams. They left his left horn still attatched, but they did scrub it down with soap and water, making it nice and shiny.

Judai gasped as the people tore his clothing off, boxers included. They threw his clothes into a basket on the floor of the van, not caring if every piece of it landed in it. They then proceeded to scrub Judai's exposed body roughly with a hard towel. Judai squealed in pain, trying to squirm away, but the people held him down.

After his 'bath', the people took white bandages and wrapped them around Judai's body. They only covered a few areas of his arms, legs, torso, neck, and around his pelvis, covering his manhood. A lot of skin was still exposed, but at least Judai's private area wasn't shown anymore.

Judai gasped in terror as the people flipped him over on the metal table. They took out a strange filter-mask type thing, and placed it over Judai's mouth. The mask was gray with 4 red beads on the front that covered his nose and mouth. The red beads allowed air to slip in and out, giving the young diclonius a way to breathe. But the air was limited, causing Judai to get light-headed.

The next thing he knew, the people were slamming something heavy and fabric-like over his body. Judai glanced up weakly just in time to see the people placing a strange bodybag-type blanket thing over his entire body up to his chin. The part at the neck fanned out, creating a cocoon shape near the top. The blanket-bag was tucked under Judai's feet, and it was a pale brown-gray color.

Judai gasped when he felt something heavy slammed over the blanket. He glanced up and saw the people slamming metal chains and leather straps with locks over Judai, tightening them so Judai's arms were slammed and locked to his sides, and keeping his legs locked together.

Judai gasped again, trying to keep tears from falling from his eyes. He couldn't do anything now. He could kill these people in a millisecond, but if he did, Tome would be killed. Judai couldn't do anything.

_Creek..._

Judai felt the car jerk to a stop suddenly. Judai gulped as the table he was laying on was pushed out of the car and brought to a large boat. The boat door opened, and Judai was pushed into a huge room.

White.

That's all poor little Judai could see. Nothing but white walls, a white ceiling, and people in white.

White. White. White.

"HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" a familiar female voice hollered. Judai gasped as he slowly turned his head to the right, though it was fairly hard with the metal-blanket restraints he was held in. The horned-brunette's eyes widened as he saw who it was screaming.

Nozomi struggled against her captors, reaching for Judai with tears streaming down her cheeks. Judai felt his heart wrench in his chest as he saw his mother struggling to get to him.

"Release him!! Release him now!!" Nozomi cried. Judai sniffled as he watched his mother get dragged to a room where she would live out her days until they got to the Lab.

Judai felt the cart he was on move, and then he was pushed down a huge hallway to a large room. The room was dark with a section that was surrounded by glass. There was a large fan out area where there was nothing but the tile floor. Then there was the door.

Large and wide. It covered almost the entire wall that it was set upon. The door was made of metal with a huge number painted on it. The number was 16. Why was there a 16 painted on the door? Did it mean something?

Judai gasped as the door slid open slowly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

He felt the cart he was laying upon get pushed towards it and then tipped upward once he was inside the room. The chains covering him were released, and Judai sunk to the floor with a thud. He grunted at the impact, feeling the blanket slid off him.

The door behind him slowly slid closed, and Judai found himself in a small room. It was slightly dark, but bright enough that Judai could see. The filter-mask was still making him dizzy. But Judai was too depressed to care.

He was all alone now.

Judai ignored the thudding of approaching feet that he heard coming towards him. He gasped as he felt someone lift him up and embrace him lightly. He then was pulled away from the person, but they still held his shoulders firmly.

"Are you all right?" a young male's voice asked. Judai gasped, realizing that someone was also in the room with him. Judai glanced up and gasped again as he came face-to-face with a young male.

The boy was Judai's age, 12 years old, maybe a year older at best. He was slightly taller than Judai, his body thin and attractive. His beautiful teal hair was slightly messy from being handled roughly obviously. His emerald eyes were filled with a beautiful intelligance and understanding. His lips were pulled into a warm smile.

The boy was dressed in the same way that Judai was: wrapped in nothing but a few bandages around his arms, legs, torso, and pelvis area. His skin was mostly exposed except for his private-area. His torso was slightly exposed, revealing his nicely toned stomach and chest. Revealing how attractive he really was.

The boy wasn't wearing a filter-mask like Judai was. But the most interesting thing was the boy's head.

A small white horn came from the left side of the boy's head. A diclonius horn. But the right side of the boy's head was clear of any horns. Exactly like Judai. Maybe this boy's horn had been chopped off as well. Judai gasped when he saw this boy.

"W-who are you...?" he breathed. The bluenette smiled warmly at Judai and brushed a piece of hair out of the brunette's face before grabbing Judai's filter-mask and gently pulling on it until it fell from Judai's face. The boy the smiled and placed a gentle finger on Judai's lips before answering.

"First tell me, who are you?" the boy said. Judai blushed at the boy's beautiful voice before he answered in a shaking voice. The boy's very presence made him feel relaxed and breathless.

"J-Judai..." Judai whispered. The boy smiled at Judai and leaned forward so his lips were inches from Judai's lips, causing Judai to go bright red in the face. The boy smiled again and pulled back slightly from Judai to answer him.

"My name is Johan Andersen," the boy, Johan, said happily. The name made Judai blush. What was this feeling he felt for this boy? What was it?

--

Me: ALMOST-NAKED JOHAN!!

Lucy: HOLY SHIT!! SEXINESS!!

Me: I know! There! Are you guys happy!?

Lucy: Yeah! He's finally here after... 10 FUCKING CHAPTERS!!

Me: Hee hee! Yeah, but now... the fluffiness starts!

Lucy: It better! They've been waiting for 10 freaking chapters!!

Me: Well personally, I'm surprised that they all stayed this long.

Lucy: But they did, didn't they?

Me: True. Please review!


	11. Chapter Eleven: I Wanted to Thank You

Me: Here's chapter 11 of part 2! Yay!

Lucy: Geez! You should be done by tomorrow at night at this rate. How much is left?

Me: This chapter, and... 2 more after it.

Lucy: ...Forget that, then...

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

Lucy: HOLY HELL!! You're almost done!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: WHOOT! Review! Review! Oh yeah, oh yeah, uh-huh!!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Eleven: "I Wanted to Thank You"_**

"So... your mother was killed?" Judai asked. Johan sat next to him on the ground of their cage, and nodded slowly before speaking.

"That's why I'm in here. I had... no where else to go..." the bluenette said sadly before he started sobbing loudly. Judai wrapped his arms around his new friend and rested his head upon the bluenette's shoulder lovingly.

"I'm here, Johan... It's all right..." the brunette whispered. Johan suddenly threw his arms out and yanked Judai into an embrace, resting his head upon the brunette's crown. Johan sighed before running his hands over Judai's almost bare back.

Judai moaned slightly at the feeling before he hugged back. Suddenly, Judai winced as Johan's fingers brushed a part on his back. Johan pulled Judai back slightly to look at him with concerned eyes.

"Judai, what's wrong?" he asked. Judai whimpered.

"My back is... still really sore from being attacked by Maia," the brunette said. Johan sighed before gently placing Judai upon the ground on his stomach. He then started rubbing circles on the brunette's back. Judai groaned at the feeling, but soon sighed happily.

"Thanks, Johan. You're a great friend," Judai whispered. Johan blushed and thanked Judai. They stayed like that for a little while, until Judai shifted so his head was rested on Johan's lap. Johan blushed again and started running his fingers through Judai's hair.

This night was perfect...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Haou and Jehu lie beyond that door," a woman said, pointing to the door where Judai and Johan were behind. The people nodded, and one of them pulled on the switch, opening the doors.

"Huff... huff..." Judai slowly stumbled out, as if something was beckoning him, and once he was out, the doors slammed shut. Johan pounded on the door and hollered for Judai, demanding to know what was going on and what the lab wanted with Judai.

"There he is..." a lab woman said softly. Judai didn't know what was going on, but he had a plan to escape these people.

He collapsed.

A lab woman walked over to him slowly, believing the young brunette to be dead or unconscious. As she stepped into the 9 foot range, Judai acted as quickly as he could without being seen.

He sliced the woman's head off with his vectors.

The lab people gasped as the woman crashed to the ground, her crimson blood splattering all over Judai's bandaged body. Judai slowly rose up and opened his eyes wide, preparing to destroy everyone with his vectors.

Judai dug a few of his vectors into the ground in order to rise up a few feet in the air to make himself look more menacing. The lab people were terrified of this little boy. Terrified that he would actually have the heart to kill them. But suddenly, something unexpected happened.

A sudden gun blast crashed into Judai's remaining horn, snapping it from the brunette's body.

"IYAAA!!" Judai screamed, losing his vectors and crashing painfully to the ground, blood seeping from where his horn once was.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai laid upon the ground, twitching and sobbing as pain coursed through his small body. He clutched at anything on the ground within his grasp, trying to cancel the terrible pain.

The people from the Lab walked over to him and pinned him upon the ground, smashing a gun into the back of his head, not enough to knock him out. But just enough that it hurt. A lot.

"Itai!!" Judai sobbed. He wanted Johan right now. He wanted the bluenette to rush out and save him. But the door to the diclonius cell was closed. However, Judai could hear Johan pounding on the door with his vectors, demanding it to be opened.

"Guess Number 16 knows that Haou is wounded. He wants out. Take Haou into custody. He can't use vectors anymore without those horns. He's worthless to us," a lab woman said. The people walked over to take Judai away.

But Judai wouldn't allow it.

_SNAP!!_

The people gasped as someone's head flew off, blood spewing everywhere. Judai slowly rose up, glancing around at more people, sneering violently at them all. The people squealed in terror and tried to run, but were unable to as they were torn apart by an invisible force. The lab woman gasped.

_'I-impossible! Haou doesn't have horns anymore! H-he can't use his vectors! What's going on!?'_ she yelled in her mind. Judai then glanced over at the women and smirked evilly before turning his vectors on her.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Chief Kaito sat at his desk on the transport ship, taking a big sip of his coffee. He sighed and clicked on the files of the captured dicloni. He clicked on a file. A picutre of a blue haired boy with emerald eyes popped up. Underneath it was the words...

_Name: Johan Anderson  
Number Code: Number 16  
Code Name: Jehu (meaning: "to be" a "to become")  
Age: 12 years old  
Race: Diclonius  
Status: Captured; Alive  
# of horns: 1 (one shot off)_

Chief Kaito sighed and "X"ed of the file. He gulped and clicked on another file. An image of a 12-year-old brunette with brown eyes popped up. Underneath it were the words...

_Name: Judai Yuki  
Number Code: Number 15  
Code Name: Haou (meaning: Supreme King)  
Age: 12 years old  
Race: Diclonius  
Status: Captured; Alive  
# of horns: 1 (one snapped off)_

Chief Kaito sighed again and closed down the files. He sighed deeply, thinking of what he had done in the past, and of the two he called "Haou" and "Jehu"

_THUD!!_

"W-what!?" Chief Kaito yelled. He raced to his door and threw it open. He gasped as he felt two ice-cold, invisible fingers touch his forehead.

Standing infront of him was a 12-year-old brunette with chocolate brown eyes. He was clothed in nothing but dirty, white bandages around a few areas on his chest, arms, waist, pelvis, and legs. Blood was splattered all over his body.

Blood ran from the left side of his head, where a horn once was. He had no horns anymore. Clutched in the boy's hand was the black-hair attatched to a man's disenbodied head. The face of the man frozen in horror.

"Y-you... Haou..." Kaito whispered. Judai smiled darkly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I finally escaped. I got to see you again. The man behind all of this," Judai said in a cold voice, despite the smirk on his lips. Kaito drew in a sharp breath, fearing to make any sudden movements.

Kaito knew that Judai had his vectors pressed against Kaito's pressure points. If he moved even an inch, Judai would kill him right then and there. Kaito couldn't tear his eyes from the brunette's eyes, locked with fear.

"I've been watching you for a few _days_ now. You always stare at me and Johan. You're the man who wants us all dead, right?" Judai smiled as he saw Kaito's face wrench up in horror.

"Well, I came here to say what's been on my mind for a while now," Judai said, still smiling lightly. Kaito held his breath, staring into Judai's cold brown eyes. Judai smiled before slowly saying what's been on his mind.

"I wanted to thank you... for turning me into this _monster_. So.. thank you," Judai said, his voice filled with a dark hatred. The smile never left his pink lips, but his voice didn't match his expression.

He sounded deadly.

_BLAM!!  
_  
Judai was suddenly tossed to the side by a harsh force. Chief Kaito covered his eyes with his arms, then slowly opened them.

Blood. Everywhere.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Kaito glanced to his side suddenly, eyes wide, where Judai had disappeared too so suddenly.

Judai lay sprawled on the ground, twitching and shrieking in pain, digging his nails into the concrete floor, tears pouring down his pale cheeks. A large bullet wound covered his lower back, near his stomach area. Blood seeped from the fresh wound...

"Hey, Chief. You all right?" a voice asked. Kaito glanced and spotted his college, Sakamoto, smiling. A gun was clutched in his hand, smoke coming from the barrel.

"Y-you fired that?" Kaito whispered. Sakamoto nodded.

"Yeah... but hey, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you. Haou just escaped is all. Say, ain't that weird. he can still use his vectors even without horns," Sakamoto said. Kaito looked at Judai.

"Take care of his wounds and get him back in his cage. If Jehu gets whiff of this info, we'll have another diclonius loose," he said, striding past Sakamoto.

"Right. Number 16 hates it when his precious 'Ju-chan' as he calls him, is injured. Well, Andersen will have to just suffer without his precious Ju-chan near him," the black-haired man laughed, walking over to Judai slowly.

Judai felt his consciousness fading, and he couldn't stay awake any longer. Suddenly, all Judai heard was screaming and banging, and then he saw some limbs go flying across the room and guns fired.

"JUDAI!!"

Judai slowly raised his head as he saw Johan race to him, blood coating his body from all the people he had killed. Johan sunk to his knees and held Judai in his arms, applying pressure to the brunette's lower back so the bleeding would stop already.

"Hang in there, Judai! Y-you're gonna be okay, I promise!" Johan yelled. Judai nodded weakly, feeling his consciousness failing him once again. He couldn't stay awake much longer at this rate. Johan glared at Kaito.

"You'll pay for this... I promise you that you'll pay for this!!" with that, Johan's vectors shot out at the chief, and there was a large amount of slashing noises coming from the front of the hallway.

Judai gasped and slowly closed his eyes, the last thig he heard was Johan screaming his name...

And the nothingess.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Unn..." Judai moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on something warm and soft, something holding him protectivly. Judai gasped as his vision fully came into view, and he saw Johan.

Blood was seeping from the side of Johan's head, right where his horn had once been. But now, it was nothing but a bloody patch. Tears streamed from Johan's emerald eyes. Once Johan saw Judai, he gasped and embraced the tiny brunette tightly.

"J-Johan...?" Judai whispered, afraid to ruin the moment if he spoke any louder. Johan's shoulders quaked with sobs as he buried his nose into Judai's neck, sobbing as loudly as he could.

"Judai... I was so afraid that you weren't gonna wake up!! Y-you didn't wake up for 2 days... I was so afraid I'd lost you..." Johan whispered. Judai smiled slightly and embraced Johan back, slowly closing his eyes in content.

"I'm all right... Johan... I'm okay now... Thank you..." Judai whispered. Johan nodded, but didn't pull away. He and Judai stayed in the embrace for what felt like hours, both of the afraid to let go in case the other disappeared.

They never wanted to let each other go.

--

Me: THE FLUFFINESS!!

Lucy: THAT WAS SO SWEET!! Johan loves Judai so much that he went through the pain of getting his other horn chopped off for Judai!

Me: I know! Poor Judai, though! Damn you Sakamoto!

Lucy: Fortunately, he gets his head cut off in part one for almost raping Ju-chan!

Me: yeah, that's _Johan's_ job!! Not that Judai'd mind if Johan was raping him!

Lucy: A-Aibou! Such foul language!

Me: Well he wouldn't!

Lucy: -sighs- Please review and tell us what you think.


	12. Chapter Twelve: One Like Me

Me: Here's chapter 12 of part 2! Yay!

Lucy: Geez!

Me: This chapter, and... 1 more after it.

Lucy: ...Forget that, then...

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

Lucy: HOLY HELL!! You're almost done!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: WHOOT! Review! Review! Oh yeah, oh yeah, uh-huh!!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Twelve: One Like Me_**

"Get Haou!" a lab man hollered. Judai and Johan immediatly snapped awake as a group of SAT soldiers rushed in and grasped Judai. The brunette screamed and struggled like a wild animal, shouting for the to release him.

"Judai!!" Johan hollered, lifting his vectors, ready to kill. As he was about to, the soldier placed a gun to Judai's head. Johan gasped and stopped moving, his lips trembling at the sight of his friend about to be killed.

"Make one step and I'll blow his brains out," the soldier said, exiting the cage before closing it. Johan couldn't do anything except watch in terror as his friend was dragged away by the soldier.

"Iyaaaaa!!" Johan hollered once the door was closed.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"No!! Stop this!! It hurts!!" Judai screamed in pain. The small brunette was chained to the wall, holes and large cannon balls laying on the ground around him. Several scrapes where cannonballs had barely missed him littered the brunette's body.

"Set up another cannonball... Make it 200 jostles this time," the lab researcher said. Judai screamed in pain, trying to thrash away from the chains holding him. He wanted to get away. He had to get away! He had to!!

"Fire!" the man hollered. The cannonball was launched, and Judai couldn't defend himself.

The cannonball crashed into his left side, making Judai cry out in pure pain. Blood splattered from his left side, making him collapse from bloodloss. His head hung low, his brown hair falling in his face. But since he was a diclonius, he didn't die as easily.

He endured all the pain.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night..._

The doors to the cage slowly slid open, and a lab person walked in, carting a bloodied Judai on a small table. Johan's green eyes widened as the brunette was dropped to the ground, twitching slightly before stopping.

"JUDAI!!" Johan hollered, racing over to the brunette. Judai groaned a little in his sleep before allowing his eyelids to flutter open weakly. He glanced up at Johan and smiled, making a reach for him.

"Jo...han..." he whispered. Johan cast a glare at the lab person and raised his vectors up. The bluenette then flipped the table that Judai had been carted in on upside down.

"GET OUT!!" he hollered, causing the lab person to make a break for it. The doors slid closed, and Johan gently held Judai in a sitting position, tying the bandages tighter around his body to stop the bleeding.

"Are you all right?" he whispered. Judai nodded and smiled warmly.

"I'm great. I've been through worse..." he smiled again before laying his head back against Johan's shoulder, yawning and starting to doze off. Johan scooted back so they were both leaned against the wall.

"I'll protect you, Judai. I promise..." Johan whispered. Judai nodded before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Johan yawned and rested his head ontop of Judai's.

Soon, the two boys were asleep.

--

Me: There we have it!

Lucy: One final chapter after this!

Me: And that one will make you cry! I promise!

Lucy: Yeah!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Broken Promise

Me: Final chapter of this part!

Lucy: Part three will be up sooner than you think!!

Me: Part three is really fluffy!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

Lucy: HOLY HELL!! You're almost done!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: WHOOT! Review please!!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**Read This**: This is Judai's past! If you're confused as to why the story is different, read Part One chapter 10 and you'll understand.

**_Chapter Thirteen: Broken Promise_**

_Three Years Later..._

Judai was almost asleep in his new cage. Almost a year ago, he and Johan had been seperated and placed into 2 different rooms. The rooms were next to each other, but they couldn't see one another at all.

Judai's new cage was a metal slab verticle in the ground with metal circles around it showing the areas where his vectors could reach. Judai was inside a body bag that came to his throat, holding him to the slab with metal chains.

On Judai's head was a red helmet that covered his face and had three red beads where his eyes would have been, allowing him to see, but not very well. Judai was bored... tired of this.

Suddenly, the doors slid open and Kaito stepped in.

"I have... some bad news..." the chief said, his eyes full of sterness, but also a sort of fear. The man sighed before rubbing his glasses and opened his mouth.

"Your friend Tome has died... and your mother has died as well..."

Judai remained silent as Kaito turned away and started walking out of the room. The brunette suddenly spoke up in a solemn voice, causing Kaito to spin around.

"Do you... have a family?"

"No... my family is all dead..." Kaito whispered, feeling his heart cringe as he saw tears streaming from the red beads where Judai's eyes were. Judai slowly spoke up again, his messege haunting Kaito for the rest of his life.

"Someday... you'll pay for this. I swear I'll destroy... everything that means something to you..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back in the Present Day..._

Haou stood ontop of the Stone Steps, still watching Rei and Martin with his cold yellow eyes. He then started turning around and walking away, when Rei looked up and saw him.

"Judai!" she called, racing up the stairs with Martin following her. She got up behind Haou and reached forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and half turning him around.

"Judai. I'm glad you're all right. Oh... that's right. You won't answer me, will you?" the ravenette asked. Haou glared down at her hand and slapped it off his shoulder suddenly.

"**_What nonsence are you spouting?_**" he asked. Rei gasped.

"Y-you can talk full sentances? When did this happen?" she called. Haou looked forward and ignored the question. Martin walked up and took Rei's hand in his own. Haou's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, Haou used his vectors to punch Martin down the stairs.

"Martin!!" Rei called, racing to her friend who had fallen suddenly. Martin sat up and rubbed his cheek, groaning in pain as Rei gently placed her hand on it.

"Ah... i-it felt like something punched me..." he said. Haou glared at the sight and then turned away, taking a few steps forwards and up one of the stairs.

"**_I'm going home..._**" he whispered. Rei looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Y-you mean back to Duel Academy?" she asked. Haou shook his head slowly.

"**_No... I mean I'm going home_**," he answered. Rei raced up and grasped his shoulder again.

"Judai... I know you don't have a home..." she said. Haou gasped and then looked at the ground, his yellow eyes wide with terror and slight shock.

"**_A place where I belong... Does NOT concern you!!_**" Haou hollered. Rei then spun him around and stared into his eyes, mistaking the golden color for the sun's effect.

"What are you saying? Your home is Duel Academy!!" she yelled. Haou stared wide eyed.

"**_Rei... Y-you really don't..._**" he started whispering. Rei looked in confusion as Haou started trembling and cupped his face in his hands, his shoulders quaking with sobs.

"**_E-eight years ago... Rei, to your family... I..._**" Haou started whispering. Rei gasped as the image of her family covered in blood suddenly appeared, but she brushed it off.

Judai slowly lifted his head, confusion written in his brown eyes. Rei slowly helped Judai up, and he smiled warmly at her, before turning and racing back to Duel Academy.

The events of what had occured totally forgotten.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back at Duel Academy..._

"Judai-chan!! Judai-chan!! Judai-chan!!" Johan screamed, hugging Judai tightly, practically squeezing his waist and causing the brunette to choke.

"Johan-kun! You hurting me!!" he wailed, flailing his arms to break free from his lover. Johan merely squeezed the brunette tightly, having been worried about where he had been for so long.

Meanwhile, Shou stood watching Judai, his gray eyes flashing red for a quick second, a smirk etching its way across his lips as a small laugh escaped his throat.

--

Me: End of part 2!

Lucy: Onto part 3!!

Me: Yeah! That one will rock!

Lucy: Review kindly!!


End file.
